My Destiny
by lubby-girls
Summary: Fanfic sobre o casal Luka e Abby.Um historia romantica e divertida Escrita por Luana e Fernanda
1. Chapter 1

**My destiny**

Luka estava na baia das ambulâncias esperando o turno de Abby acabar. Enquanto ela não chegava Luka ia murmurando umas palavras sozinhos, algo que estava treinando há semanas.Eles estava andando de um lado pro outro quando Abby aproximou-se.

"Hey lamppost pronto pra ir?" Abby chegou mais perto dele, Luka a olhou e respirou fundo "É agora" ele pensou.

"Abby sente-se aqui" Ela estranhou o fato de Luka não ter se importado com o modo que ela o chamou e ainda mais o jeito que ele estava então se sentou.

"Durante muito tempo..." Ele parou Luka não sabia onde colocar mão e nem como ficar em frente a Abby,parecia um adolescente no primeiro encontro.Abby sorria ao ver o nervosismo de Luka.

Ele recomeçou "Eu sempre acreditei em destino..E agora eu sei que todos os caminhos que eu segui me levavam á você".Abby sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ouvir as palavras de Luka.

"Todos esses anos era você que eu procurava, era com você que eu queria estar"

Abby olhava pra ele emocionada

"Pensei em muitos lugares e forma pra fazer isso, mas foi aqui que a nossa história começou aqui você tomou uma atitude que mudou minha vida, porque foi naquele dia que tive a certeza que era você que eu sempre busquei.." Ele a olhou por um tempo,Abby tinha lagrimas nos olhos e sorria ternamente

"Eu sei que teremos dificuldades... Que vamos muitas vezes brigar, ficar com raiva... Mas também sei que se eu não pedi-la eu vou me arrepender, porque eu sei que no meu coração você é a única.."

Luka retirou do seu bolso uma caixinha, que há muito tempo ele havia comprado, ajoelhou-se em frente à Abby que delicadamente secava as lagrimas que insistiam em cair, segurou uma de suas mãos e falou

"Abby Lockart aceita se casar comigo?"

"Eu amo você muito e sim, eu aceito..." ela falou sem conter o sorriso

Ao ouvir as palavras da Abby Luka levantou-se e segurou seu rosto com uma de suas mãos e a beijou. O beijo se misturou com as lagrimas e os sorriso de ambos, um beijo cheio de amor e esperança de uma nova vida que iria começar a partir daquele momento.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eu te amo" Abby sussurrou no ouvido de Luka

"Eu também te amo".. Luka a beijou docemente, devargarinho foi tirando as alças da blusa de Abby. Beijando lentamente seus ombros, seu rosto, sua boca.

Abby fechou os olhos enquanto Luka sussurrava palavras doces em seu ouvido. Embalado pelo ritmo lento da musica e a iluminação á velas que ele tinha preparado, deitaram-se. Sem quebrar o contato visual com Abby, Luka ia deslizando sua mão pelo corpo dela, enquanto que a outra se livrava da calça, Abby retirava sua camisa, o contato da mão de Abby em sua pele fez Luka estremecer. A sensação que ele sentia era como a primeira vez que Abby e ele faziam amor, mas dessa vez certo das suas escolhas, dos seus sentimentos, do amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Acariciando cada parte de seu corpo, a cada caricia de Luka era um gemido de Abby, ele sabia onde e como lhe dar prazer, nenhum homem a conhecia tão bem. Luka inclinou-se e a beijou nos lábios. Abby fechou os olhos, aproveitando cada sensação, cada toque de Luka.

"Eu preciso de você" Luka sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A mão de Luka ia deslizando sobre o corpo nu de Abby até chegar aonde ele queria. Lá ele arrancava suspiros e gemidos ofegantes de Abby, ele deliciava-se ao ver o corpo de Abby se contorcer de prazer e seus dentes morderem levemente sua boca. Até que chegou a um ponto em que ambos não agüentavam mais de excitação, Luka deitou-se sobre ela, e em um único movimento uniu seu corpo ao dela. Abby abraçou Luka que começou a mover-se lentamente dentro dela, o ritmo foi aumentando e a marcas de unha nas costas de Luka foram aparecendo. Quando Abby sentiu os jatos quentes de Luka invadirem seu corpo ela o abraçou mais forte, chegando junto á ele ao clímax. Luka deitou ao seu lado e Abby encostou sua cabeça no tórax dele, ambos exaustos e satisfeitos. Abby ergueu sua mão e ficou olhando para o anel em seu dedo, imaginando como seria sua vida de agora em diante, de como era feliz ao lado de Luka.

"Você gostou?" Luka perguntou segurando a mão de Abby.

"É lindo" ela sorriu

"Tinham muitos na loja, mas quando vi esse algo me disse que você ia gostar, ele é como você, simples e perfeita". Abby desencostou sua cabeça do peito dele para encará-lo.

"Obrigada" Ela disse olhando-o nos olhos. Luka a olhou sem entender do que ela estava falando.

"Pelo que?"

"Por não desistir de mim"

Luka sorriu e passou as mãos em seus cabelos, puxou-a novamente para junto de si.

"Eu nunca desisti e nunca vou desistir de você".


	3. Chapter 3

"Aonde você vai?" Disse Abby ainda sonolenta vendo Luka levantar-se da cama

"O nosso plantão é só mais tarde".

"Eu sei" Luka disse, vestindo a calça "Tenho um compromisso antes" vai até a cama e a Beija.

"E posso saber qual é?"

"Nops, mais tarde você saberá",Luka foi até o armário e pegou uma camisa,terminando de vesti-la parou ao sentir as mãos de Abby acariciando as suas costas

"Volta pra cama" Abby disse baixinho, Luka não conteve um sorriso e virou para olhá-la

"Aposto que não vai se arrepender" Sorriu ao dizer.

"Tenho certeza que não" Luka a beijou, o beijo estava se tornando mais intenso quando Luka o interrompeu.

"Mais tarde continuamos". Abby fez biquinho, "Só mais um beijo então" Disse mordendo seu lábio inferior.Luka atendeu seu pedido,só que Abby queria mais,começou a retirar o cinto de Luka,mas ele se afastou.

"Voce não desiste mesmo não é?"

"Uhn-Uhn" sorrindo com um olhar malicioso

"Eu realmente preciso ir"

"Ow qual é?! O que você tem de tão importante pra fazer agora?"

"Surpresa" Luka lhe deu um selinho e saiu do quarto, deixando Abby curiosa, que volta pra cama decepcionada. Alguns minutos depois ela escuta Joe chorar, rapidamente levanta e vai até o quarto dele.

"Quer a mamãe huh?" Disse pegando Joe no colo e lhe dando um beijo.

"Vamos trocar a sua fralda e descer pra comer Ok?" Joe apenas sorriu. Após trocar e alimentar Joe, Abby ficou

Brincando com ele enquanto esperava a babá e Luka...

"O que será que ele foi fazer" Abby não parava de pensar, mas vendo Joe ficava mais calma. Seu filho era lindo, cada dia aprendia algo novo, não iria demorar pra começar a falar, andar...

Luka chega atrasado ao seu plantão, depois de explicar tudo a Kerry encontra com Abby que esta atendendo um paciente.

"Oi,me desculpa demorou mais do que eu pensava,precisa de ajuda?"

"Nops, já acabei" Abby diz sem encará-lo.

"Abby... Vem cá..." Puxando o braço dela "Me desculpa... Eu liguei em casa, mas você não estava mais".

Abby permanecia sem olhá-lo. Luka sabia que ela estava chateada e que seria difícil explicar, mas continuou

"Abby olha pra mim." Luka pegou no queixo dela fazendo-a encará-lo,ficaram se olhando por uns segundos.

"Eu pensei que depois de ontem..." Disse Abby mas Luka a interrompe

"Abby confia em mim ok?"

"Luka..eu.."

"Apenas confie, mais tarde você vai entender, Ok?"

"Ahaam" sorri fraco

"Vamos, me mostre um sorriso" Luka diz sorrindo

"Como alguém pode ficar brava com esse sorriso, uhn?"

"Eu sei que você não resiste ao meu charme" Luka morde seu lábio inferior,e sorrindo chega mais perto de Abby,puxa ela pra si e a beija.

"Luka o paciente" Abby diz se afastando

"Em casa continuamos" Luka falou baixinho no ouvido de Abby que sorriu.


	4. Chapter 4

Com o fim do plantão, Abby conta os segundos pra chegar a casa e quanto mais próximo, maior era a curiosidade em saber o que Luka estava "aprontando" já que ele saiu do County falando que tinha uma surpresinha para ela.Ao chegar em casa levou um susto ao ver Eric com Joe no chão da sala, Eric levantou-se e foi abraçá-la.

"Mas..o que..co..Quando você chegou ?"Abby disse ainda surpresa,ao terminar de abraçar Eric, viu Maggie se aproximar

"Oww Abby" Maggie a abraçou forte, Abby revirou os olhos, mas não conteve o sorriso

"Achei que fosse demorar mais" Luka falou indo até ela e dando lhe um beijo "Vai tomar banho que eu já sirvo o jantar"

"Era essa a surpresa?" Abby falou cochichando atrás de Luka que ia para a cozinha

"Uhm...digamos que parte dela" Luka falou pegando a colher que estava na pia e mexendo novamente na panela.

"Então..." Abby falou mexendo em seus cabelos e olhando pra Luka

"Você não vai me contar?" Abby foi se aproximando de Luka, mas olhando em volta pra ver se ninguém os observava, Maggie e Eric estavam fazendo gracinhas pro Joe na sala, ela se aproximou de Luka por trás e começou a acariciar por dentro da sua blusa,sentindo as mãos de Abby em sua barriga,e descendo lentamente Luka virou-se pra ela

"Não adianta chantagem!"

Abby fez bico, mas Luka falava sério

"Vai tomar banho e depois conversamos" Luka falou calmamente mais com firmeza pra Abby, sem muita opção ela saiu da cozinha e passou pela sala avisando que ia tomara banho

"Tudo bem querida eu vou ajudar o Luka" Maggie passou por Eric e foi ate a cozinha.

"Não se preocupe Maggie eu dou conta, e você é visita" Luka falou tirando a colher da mãe da Maggie

"Volta pra sala que estou terminando aqui"

Mas Maggie continuou lá, olhando Luka cozinhar.

"Eu sabia que vocês iam acabar voltando" Maggie disse em um impulso. Luka olhou-a sem saber o que dizer.

"Ela sempre te amou, só faltava descobrir..." ela sorriu pra Luka e saiu deixando Luka cozinhando e com um sorriso nos lábios.


	5. Chapter 5

"Está pronto..." Luka falou trazendo uma bandeja na mão e terminando de arrumar a mesa

"Maggie você podia chamar a Abby pra mim?" ele falou pra Maggie que estava com Joe no colo.

"Não precisa, já estou aqui" Abby falou descendo as escadas e pegando o Joe do colo da Maggie

"E a viagem como foi?" Abby perguntou a Maggie que sentou na cadeira ao lado de Eric. Eles ficaram conversando enquanto comia.

"Nunca pensei que a Abby ia se amarrar definitivamente com alguém" Eric falou olhando pra Luka

"Por quê? O que você quer dizer com isso?" Abby ergueu as sobrancelhas encarando Eric.

"Eu sou feia, chata alguma coisa do tipo? Será que sou uma pessoa incapaz de fazer alguém se apaixonar por mim?"

Eric ficou sem saber o que dizer Luka e Maggie riam da situação.

Abby ia continuar a falar, mas Luka colocou sua mão sobre a dela

"Ele quis dizer que nunca achou que uma mulher linda como você ia se "amarrar" com um cara como eu"

Abby olhou pra ele com vontade de rir, mas Eric continuou.

"Eu digo isso porque no colégio você era muito namoradeira, não achei que alguém fosse te domar" Ele falou rindo e olhando pra Abby que estava "digerindo" as palavras

"Ah, isso é verdade! Lembra daquele garoto?" Maggie falou tentando lembrar o nome dele e olhando pra Eric, Abby colocou a mão na cabeça, sabia que essa conversa não ia parar tão cedo. Luka continuava a olhar pra Maggie, ele estava curioso em saber histórias do passado de sua noiva

"THOMAS" Maggie falou repentinamente "Esse era o nome, tadinho ele gostava tanto de você Abby" Ela falou olhando pra Abby que revirava os olhos.

"Foi esse que você perdeu a virgindade, certo?" Luka falou olhando pra Abby que lhe deu uma tapa no ombro

"Ela não sabia disso" Abby falou baixinho, inclinando pra Maggie não escutar.

"Ow Abby, e você ainda acha que eu não sabia?" Maggie riu da ingenuidade de Abby, que por sua vez olhava espantada para sua mãe

"Você sempre foi avançada pra sua idade"

"Mãee!" Abby sentiu seu rosto corar

"Isso é verdade, foi ela quem me beijou" Luka falou sorrindo.

"Oww!" Luka levou mais um tapa de Abby só que dessa vez um pouco mais forte

"Mas é verdade" Ele deu de ombros e sorriu.

"Tá! Vamos parar de falar da minha e.." Abby ia continuar mas Maggie a interrompeu

"Tinha o Carter também" Maggie falou sem olhar pra Abby, Luka olhou pro lado

"Mãe vamos falar disso outra hora?" Abby a cortou, estava ficando impaciente, olhou pra Luka que se levantou

"Vou pegar mais salada"

Alguns minutos depois Luka voltou, continuaram a comer. Eric desviou a conversa para o trabalho, todos estavam relaxados novamente até que Luka levantou da mesa

"Acho que vocês devem estar curiosos pra saber o motivo que eu os trouxe aqui"

Maggie e Eric olham atentos pra ele, Abby olha pra Luka, mas continua comendo.

"Eu esperei muito tempo para fazer isso, porque queria fazer direito..."

"E eu sei que não há momento melhor que esse pra fazer, eu e Abby já somos uma família, mas quero tornar oficial..."

Abby deixa parada a colher em frente á sua boca para olhar pra Luka

"Ontem eu a pedi em casamento..." Ele olha pra Abby com ternura

"E ela aceitou..." Ele sorri, Maggie e Eric olham pra Abby que deixou de comer e olha sem graça pra sua mãe.

"Então, eu queria pedir á você Maggie" Ele olha pra ela

"E á você Eric, a permissão para me casar com ela..."

Abby engasga com o suco que estava bebendo, Maggie levanta da cadeira e vai até Luka abraçá-lo

"Mas é claro que eu dou minha permissão, sempre achei você um ótimo rapaz... Sei que fará minha menina feliz..."

Abby permanece sentada pasma com o que Luka acabou de fazer, Eric levanta e vai até Luka abraçá-lo também

"Espero que vocês sejam felizes, mas se você magoá-la eu mato você"

"O que mais quero é fazê-la feliz, e lhe garanto que sempre vou amá-la" Os dois sorriem, Maggie vai até Abby abraçá-la também...

"Oww Abby! Quando você pretendia me contar huh?"

"Eu ia te ligar mãe, mas foi tudo muito rápido" Ela lança um olhar matador pra Luka que não para de sorrir

Depois de todos os abraços Abby vai até Luka e fala baixinho

"Eu vou matar você"

Luka se faz de inocente e diz

"O que eu fiz? Parece que todos os membros dessa família querem me matar hoje" Ele olha pra Maggie que não para de sorrir e falar com Eric o tanto de tempo que esperou pra isso acontecer

"Pelo menos alguém gosta de mim nessa família" Luka falou olhando com carinha de triste pra Abby


	6. Chapter 6

Assim que eles saíram, Abby olhou para Luka com uma cara surpresa e feliz

"Não acredito ainda que você fez isso tudo... foi o melhor pedido de casamento que já tive." disse Abby abraçando o Luka bem forte .

"Achei que você não tinha gostado... " "Mas você já teve algum pedido parecido com esse?" Disse Luka beijando a cabeça dela

"Na verdade, eu nunca tive nenhum namorado que chegasse perto de você..."

"Mas agora não somos mais namorados... Somos noivos" Luka disse mordendo seus lábios e sorrindo.

"Ops...É mesmo! Mas acho que regredimos, porque antes eu falava que você era meu marido "

"E eu falava que você era minha mulher...Mas agora somos oficialmente noivos, e em breve você será oficialmente minha mulher!" Luka disse dando beijinhos na testa dela ..

"Hmmm...Serei então a Sra.Kovac ? Vou até mandar fazer um jaleco novo... A.Kovac M.D.. Não vai ficar lindo ?!" Ela disse sorrindo.

"Vai ficar super sexy... Eu já disse que você fica linda de jaleco branco né?" Luka disse puxando Abby pra mais perto dele,ficaram se olhando por algum segundos, bem fundo nos olhos...Até que Luka não resistiu e deu um beijo apaixonado em Abby.Ficaram por alguns segundos se beijando.Até que Abby afastou um pouco, puxando Luka para o sofá.

"Vamos deitar um pouquinho ali.. Estou morrendo de frio, me esquenta um pouco." Ela disse puxando Luka que deitou no sofá, e em seguida ela deitou ao seu lado, deitando a cabeça em seu peito, mas bem juntinhos.Já que não havia muito espaço.

"Esta bom assim? Esta mais quentinha?"

"Está ótimo... Só em sentir seu coração batendo, e sentir seus braços me envolvendo já fico com calor" Abby disse olhando pra ele e rindo. Eles ficaram calados por um instante... Luka estava pensativo, querendo falar alguma coisa...

"O que você está pensando? posso saber?"

"Pode... Estava lembrando quando nos conhecemos, nos beijamos pela primeira vez, como que eu ia imaginar que aquela med student super tímida, seria o amor da minha vida e que um dia seria a minha mulher?"

"E eu também como que iria imaginar, que aquele médico bonitão, que todas as mulheres de Chicago queriam, que só de apertar a minha mão já me deixava louca, um dia me faria um pedido assim?Que seria o pai do meu filho,o homem que eu amo"

"Às vezes fico pensando... Poderíamos ter aproveitado tanto o nosso primeiro namoro, poderíamos até já estar com uma família enorme e já casados há bastante tempo."

"Luka, eu também fico pensando nisso.Mas como você mesmo me disse é o destino, e também não foi você que disse que temos que nos separar para podermos nos encontrar de novo ?"Ela sorriu "De repente se tivéssemos casado naquela época não seriamos tão felizes como somos agora e talvez, nem teríamos o Joe! Nós éramos muito imaturos".

"É verdade, mas você sabia que eu sempre soube que você seria minha de novo?" Ele falou olhando pra ela e sorrindo

"Ah, então quer dizer que eu sou sua?" Abby perguntou com um sorriso malicioso... Já se movimentando no sofá.

"Lógico... Só minha... De mais ninguém... Para sempre"

"E você também é meu... Só meu... E só eu que posso fazer o que eu quiser com você."

Abby se movimentou no sofá, indo para cima de Luka. E logo começaram a se beijar, o beijo foi ficando mais intenso e provocante. As mãos da Abby passeavam pelo cabelo do Luka e as mãos dele já estavam por de baixo da blusa dela, soltando o sutien preto que ele adorava. Abby interrompeu o beijo, sentou e abriu a blusa do Luka, botão por botão. Depois de abri-la por completo, Luka a puxou de volta para ele e voltaram a se beijar. As mãos de Abby que estavam no rosto dele foram descendo, passando pelo peito... Indo para a barriga e parando aonde ela exatamente queria, fazendo leves pressões. Ela interrompeu o beijo e muito ofegante disse:

"Animadinho já?"

"Tenho culpa se você me deixa assim?" Luka disse rindo voltando a beijá-la. Abby ainda estava tentando abrir urgente a calça de Luka. Sem conseguir por causa da posição apertada que eles estavam ela ergueu seu corpo levantando os braços pra que Luka tirasse a sua blusa. Agora sem blusa, ela sentou-se novamente e fez o que queria... Abriu o botão e o zíper da calça de Luka e depois abriu sua calça também, deixando-o excitado e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Antes que Abby fizesse o que bem queria, Luka puxou-a de volta para junto de si e voltaram a se beijar intensamente... Luka não só beijava sua boca. Como fazia o que Abby adorava, passava levemente e lentamente a língua envolta de seus lábios, e descia para o pescoço. Luka estava beijando os seios dela,fazendo-a soltar alguns gemidos ofegantes...Começou um choro vindo do andar de cima,na mesma hora pararam tudo que estavam fazendo e se olharam assustados.

"Não acredito..." Disse Abby "Tanta hora pro Joe acordar"

"Já, já ele para." Luka disse tentando retomar o que eles estavam fazendo...

"Não Luka... Vou lá vê-lo, e coloco-o pra dormir novamente" Abby falou tentando se livrar dos beijos de Luka...

"Nããão..."

"Luka, aproveita e vai pra cama que aqui esta muito apertado..Vou já pra lá!"

"Ok..." Luka fez uma cara de triste...

"Luka, pra onde você jogou minha blusa?" Abby perguntou procurando pelo chão

"Nem sei pra onde eu joguei.Estava concentrado em outra coisa"Ele sorriu.

"Ah engraçadinho! Como que eu vou subir agora?"

"Põe minha camisa, adoro vê-la com minhas camisas, fica sexy" Luka disse dando uma piscadinha, sorrindo entregou a blusa a ela.

"Vamos... Vamos lá pra cima"

"Não antes de você me dar mais um beijo..." Luka disse agarrando ela novamente e tentado beijá-la

"Luka chega, o Joe esta chorando. Já disse, vai pra cama e me espera."

"E você vai me deixar nesse estado? Vamos ter que voltar desde o início!"

"Ok, eu prometo..."

Abby saiu do sofá, mas o Luka continuou "jogado" com uma carinha de cão abandonado. Quando ela estava subindo as escadas, meio no escuro, derrepende sentiu as mãos de Luka puxar seu braço, ela virou-se e deu de encontro com o rosto dele colado ao seu, Luka a beijou com paixão puxando-a pra junto de si, ele a encostou na parede e começou a percorrer seu corpo com as mãos...

"Luka... O Joe ta chorando..." Abby estava tentando desvencilhar-se das mãos e dos beijos do Luka. Mas vendo que o Joe tinha parado de chorar ela se rendeu, e cedeu aos beijos. O beijo estava muito intenso, estavam muito juntos um do outro, permitindo com que Abby sentisse a excitação do Luka. Enquanto Luka atava o pescoço dela, suas mãos já estavam por debaixo da camisa, uma acariciando seu seio enquanto a outra percorria suas costas, cada vez mais juntos, ela nunca conseguia resistir ao que Luka fazia, ele conseguia deixá-la louca e extremamente excitada. Cada toque, cada beijo... Eles já não estavam agüentando mais... Luka tirou a mão do seio dela e partiu para a calça, desabotoando-a, já que a calça dele já estava aberta. Mas novamente Joe começou a chorar...

"Luka, não dá... tenho que ir lá vê-lo! isso é choro de manha, rapidinho ele dorme."

"Ok, te espero na cama então" Ele disse ainda ofegante

Antes de a Abby terminar de subir as escadas, ele a puxou novamente, mas foi só para mais um beijo. Luka continuou parado no meio da escada sem fôlego... Esperou uns segundos e subiu para o quarto. Ele arrumou a cama, tirou todos os papéis que estavam em cima, tirou sua calça ficando apenas de cueca, estava tudo pronto para recomeçar de onde pararam.

Mas quando olhou pra porta viu Abby entrando com o Joe no colo, com os olhos vermelhos, nessa hora toda a excitação acumulada dele foi embora.

"Luka, o Joe esta quentinho, e não quer dormir de maneira nenhuma".

"Deixa-me ver..." Luka pegou Joe no colo "Porque você não quer dormir filhão?"

"Luka, eu acho que ele esta com febre..."

"Deve estar febril sim..."

"Põe ele ai na cama, hoje ele dorme com a gente!"

"Ihh filhão, você vai dormir com o papai e a mamãe é?.."

Luka colocou Joe na cama perto dele, e Abby deitou também. Os dois ficaram virados para Joe e tentando fazer com que ele dormisse. Luka fez carinho na cabeça dele e cantava uma musica croata. Não demorou muito para Joe cair no sono

"Luka, alguém já te disse que você é um pai perfeito?" Abby falou com lágrimas nos olhos

"A cada dia que passa, fico mais apaixonada por você... Pela nossa vida... Por tudo"

"Você me deu a vida que eu achei que nunca mais ia ter." Luka disse botando a mão no rosto de Abby. Eles sorriram um para o outro.

"Bom... Vamos dormir amanhã te prometo que terminamos o que nem começamos." Ele falou dando uma risada baixinha, para que Joe não acordasse.

"Falar nisso, apagou o fogo um pouquinho?"

"É né, fazer o que?" Luka disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"Tadinho..Mas amanhã a gente termina,e prometo em dobro" Abby se inclinou e deu um beijo em Luka com cuidado para não esbarrar em Joe que estava entre eles.

"Boa Noite meu Luka"

"Boa Noite meu amor... Amanhã eu lembro a você o que está me devendo"

"Ok..."

Eles se ajeitaram no travesseiro para dormir, mas antes ela deu um leve beijo em Joe. Logo Abby adormeceu, mas Luka ainda ficou lembrando-se daquele dia perfeito


	7. Chapter 7

"Abby... Acorda dorminhoca..." Luka falava no ouvido de Abby tentando acordá-la

"Não Luka ainda esta cedo!" Ela disse colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

"Levanta meu amor, temos plantão mais tarde e já estou preparando seu café..." Ele falou se ajeitando na cama e ficando por debaixo do edredom também.

"Já dei banho no Joe, dei papinha á ele e já o coloquei para dormir de novo, agora no quarto dele."

"E ele esta melhor?" Ela perguntou ainda com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

"Esta sim, nem resmungou... Era manha mesmo, queria apenas dormir conosco."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Abby pegou no sono novamente.

"Ah, então não quer acordar? deixa comigo!" Luka ficou bem perto dela e começou a fazer cosquinhas nela.

"Ahhhhh Luka, nããão .. " Luka atacou a Abby deixando ela com as bochechas super vermelhas ..

Por um momento eles pararam de rir, e ficaram se olhando apaixonadamente, até que Abby passou a mão no cabelo dele e disse:

"Tive um sonho lindo, por isso que não queria acordar de jeito nenhum."

"Sério? Eu posso saber com o que a minha noiva sonhou?"

"Pode... Eu sonhei com a gente, com a nossa família... Sonhei que a gente estava morando em uma casa linda, o Joe brincava no jardim, você fazia churrasco na beira da piscina e eu amamentava nossa filha, que era tão linda, a sua cara!" Abby contou com lágrimas nos olhos. Luka a olhava com um lindo sorriso no rosto

"Esse é sonho é fácil de tornar-se realidade... Sabia?"

"Você gostaria de ter mais um filho?"

"Lógico que sim... E a nossa família ainda não está completa... Eu sei disso!"

"Eu sempre tive medo de ter filhos e você sabe muito bem disso, mas com você do meu lado não tenho medo de nada." Abby puxou o Luka e o beijou nos lábios calmamente.

"E sabia que você estava super hot só de sunga e um avental na beira da piscina?" Ela sorriu maliciosamente

"E o que você acha de encomendarmos nossa filha agora hein?"

"Nem pensar Luka... Deixa acontecer naturalmente"

"Então ta, naturalmente..." Luka falou passando a mão na barriga dela.

"Luka, não tem nada ai não..."

"Eu sei, mas já já ela vai estar ai dentro"Ele deu um leve beijo na barriga dela,ela sorriu revirando os olhos

"Me deixa ir tomar banho... Vai lá preparando nosso café" Abby disse saindo de baixo do edredom.

"Ahhhh fica mais um pouquinho aqui"

"Agora você quer que eu fique na cama é? Vou tomar um banho rápido"

"Eu ainda não tomei banho também, será que eu posso te acompanhar?"

"No no no, vou tomar banho SOZINHA"

"Ahhhhhhh boba!" Luka disse jogando o travesseiro em cima dela.


	8. Chapter 8

Depois de alguns minutos, Abby desceu já de banho tomado e com um roupão, Luka estava preparando o café.

"Humm ..Estava sentindo o cheiro do seu café lá de cima." Abby disse se aproximando e sentando na mesa para esperar o café.

"Ai, to morrendo de fome!" Ela falou impaciente pela demora de Luka,vendo que ele estava enrolando ela foi até ele ajudar.Luka estava preparando omelete com catchup que ela tanto gosta, e enquanto ele preparava ela ficava beliscando a comida.

"Ei, espera eu terminar... Mais 1 minuto... Enquanto isso vai lá ver se o Joe acordou."

"Acordou não, passei lá antes de vir pra cá."

Abby continuava beliscando a comida que o Luka estava fazendo.

"Nossa, que fome toda é essa?" Ele falou sorrindo

"Acho que foi o sonho. Aquele churrasco e o churrasqueiro estavam com uma cara deliciosa."

"É.. E como que é esse churrasqueiro pra ser tão delicioso?" Luka na hora abriu um sorriso malicioso, deixando-a corada.

"Hmmm ..Ele era bem alto, cabelo preto, tinha uns olhos verdes que deixavam qualquer mulher sem rumo só de olhar pra eles" Ela olhou ternamente pra ele

"Sabe, ele tinha cara de croata!" Ela riu

"Sério? E ele fazia isso?" Luka disse largando o que tava fazendo, aproximou-se dela e a pegou pela cintura colocando-a sobre a mesa, começou a beijar o pescoço dela.

"E isso, ele fazia?" Ele foi subindo para o queixo sem parar de beijá-la, finalmente chegou à boca. O beijo foi tornando-se provocante e sedutor. Abby não respondia nada, apenas aproveitava a situação e segurava bem forte na beirada da mesa. Luka desceu a mão que estava no rosto dela, e colocou por baixo do roupão tentando descobrir o que ela estava vestindo por baixo. Sentindo que ela estava sem nada por baixo, ele desfez o laço e abriu o roupão dela.

"Luka, a comida... Vai queimar" Abby dizia de olhos fechados e com a voz ofegante.

"Não vai não.. Fica bem quietinha!" Luka disse bem perto do ouvido dela. Ele foi descendo as mãos pelo corpo dela e cada toque Abby sentia seu corpo estremecer. Ainda de olhos fechados e com a respiração ofegante ela sentiu a língua dele passando em volta de seus lábios em seguida ele a beijou com vontade até deixá-la totalmente sem ar. Luka parou de beijá-la e foi descendo as poucos.. Beijando cada centímetro da sua pele até chegar aos seios dela, onde ele se divertia. Abby soltava gemidos abafados em sentir a língua dele passeando pelos seus seios.

"Ei, alguém em casa?" Maggie disse entrando pela porta

Luka e Abby rapidamente pararam o que estavam fazendo, Maggie os viu tentando ajeitar as roupas. Luka foi pra perto do fogão, Abby estava corada e sem coragem de encarar pra sua mãe

"Sim, estamos tomando café!" Abby disse amarrando o roupão

"Atrapalhei alguma coisa? Passei só para me despedir... Eric já foi mais cedo e deixou um beijo!" Maggie ainda estava envergonhada e nem olhava para eles direito.

"Não atrapalhou não, quer tomar café com a gente?" Luka perguntou

"Senta com a gente aqui mãe... Toma café antes de ir!"

"Ok, mas só um pouco!" Maggie disse sentando-se à mesa junto com a Abby.

"Abby, tomem café vocês duas que eu vou tomar banho... Porque nosso plantão começa daqui a pouco." Ele sorriu sem graça pra Maggie

Luka saiu com uma cara de decepção sem acreditar que pela 2ª vez seguida foram interrompidos. Mas antes dele subir, Abby sorriu para ele fazendo-o sorrir de volta. Ele certamente precisava de um banho... Frio


	9. Chapter 9

Após se despedirem de Maggie, eles seguiram pro County. O PS estava agitado, Abby seguiu com Susan e Luka foi com Pratt para outra sala. Durante o atendimento de um paciente Susan não tirava os olhos da mão de Abby e sempre que podia lhe lançava um sorriso.

"Pronto, terminamos" Abby falou retirando suas luvas

"Agora venha comigo e me conte essa história todinha" Susan falou puxando Abby pelos braços levando-a em direção a salinha dos médicos, chegando lá Susan fechou a porta e encarou Abby.

"Vamos quero todos os detalhes, TODOS!"

Abby a olhou sem saber o que dizer, não fazia a mínima idéia do que Susan estava falando.

"Ow Abby! Como foi? Onde? Quando?" Susan falou entusiasmada correndo pra perto de Abby pegando a mão dela para ver o anel, Abby estava corada.

"Foi na... Baia das ambulâncias" Abby disse sem jeito

"Na baia? O que o Luka tem na cabeça? Porque não em um lugar mais romântico... Mais..." Susan ia continuar, mas Abby a interrompeu

"Foi onde demos o primeiro beijo" Ela sorriu lembrando-se do pedido, Susan mudou sua expressão sorrindo agora junto com Abby

"Ele me disse.."Abby começou

"Que sempre me buscou... E que..." Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos

"Que eu era única no coração dele..." Ela olhou pra Susan que escutava atenciosamente com um sorriso nos lábios

"Foi..." Ela respirou fundo "Perfeito..." As duas sorriram e continuaram a se olhar, emocionadas...

"Esse croata soube te conquistar huh?"

"É estranho, quando estou com ele tudo parece... Perfeito" Abby sorriu e em seguida inclinou-se para olhar o chão, seu rosto estava corando

"Eu nunca pensei que um dia você pudesse se casar"

"Thanks Susan!" Abby falou ironicamente

"Oww você vai se casar!!" Susan falou sorrindo e se aproximando de Abby e abraçando-a

"CA-SAR! Com o cara mais cobiçado de Chicago"

"Ah Susan não exagera"

As duas se olharam e começaram a rir. Abby parou de rir e abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas pensou e parou, Susan pediu que ela continuasse.

"Vamos lá, sem segredos comigo..."

Abby sorri e agora mais empolgada começa a falar

"É que.. é tão diferente..."

"O que?"

"O sexo..."

"Porque ele tem algumas técnicas especiais?" Susan falou levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas.

"Suee" Abby corou "É só que... sempre foi diferente"

"Isso você já disse, vai conta logo eu fui à única do PS que não experimentou essa delicia croata"

"Talvez fosse porque você conheceu um cara e em menos de três dias se casou com ele" Abby lançou um olhar desafiador pra Susan

"Okay, sem piadas sobre a sensação croata"

Abby concordou, e voltaram a rir

Susan parou e encarou a Abby

"Vai me enrolar até quando?"

"Não é nada demais"

"Ow corta essa! Você estava cheia de risinhos lembrando"

"Okay, okay! Eu conto, mas se você rir eu mato você"

"Eu não vou rir, prometo" Susan disse beijando os dois dedos cruzados

"Se você contar pra alguém..."

"Tá ta, eu já entendi. Conta logo" Susan disse já perdendo a paciência de tanta curiosidade

"Okay" Abby disse respirando fundo " Na nossa primeira vez.."

Susan a olhava atenciosamente

"Foi à primeira vez dele com outra mulher... sem ser a ex-mulher eu digo, e bom ele era virgem antes dela.."Abby gesticulava enquanto falava.

"Ta isso eu já sei" Susan a cortou "Seja objetiva, quero a melhor parte se é que você me entende" Ela deu um sorriso malicioso

"Naquela época ele não tinha muita experiência..."

"Então você ensinou seus "truques" pra ele huh?"

Abby revirou os olhos com o comentário de Susan

"Então... Naquele dia mesmo sem muita experiência, ele conseguiu me levar nas nuvens de um jeito que só ele consegue... E até hoje sempre quando fazemos é como se fosse a nossa primeira vez"

Susan a olhou não acreditando no que Abby acabou de dizer, Abby estampava um sorriso bobo apaixonado em seu rosto

"É isso?"

"É..Você esperava o que ?"

"Bom, achei que com um homem daqueles você "aproveitava mais" " Susan deu uma piscadinha pra ela,Abby ficou sem graça.

"Nós, bom..nós fazemos muitas coisas..."

"Tipo o que?" Susan a desafiou

Abby estava pensando no que responder, mas a Susan foi até ela e colocou seu braço em volta de Abby e as duas começaram a andar

"Minha amiga você esta precisando de uns conselhos.."

"Oww! Eu não preciso"

"Abby você vai casar com o homem mais HOT desse PS, talvez o mais hot de Chicago..Você terá que ter uns "truques" para prende-lo na sua cama"

Abby revirou os olhos "Susan o Luka esta comigo porque me ama"

"Bobagem, isso é papo de começo de namoro. O que prende um homem em casa é a qualidade do sexo"

Abby riu "Então, o que você faz para "prender um homem na sua cama" huh?

"Bom pra começar, você sabe usar o halls preto?


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Luka, ta ocupado?" Abby falou baixinho rapidamente

"Não, estou terminando" Ele falou olhando para o prontuário

"Vai demorar muito?"

Luka virou a cabeça para olhá-la e viu-a sorrindo de um jeito malicioso

"O que você esta aprontando huh?

"Será que assim, você como o chefe não poderia parar uns..." Ela falou se aproximando dele e pegando em sua gravata

"... 20 minutinhos pra dar atenção a uma mulher carente?"

"Pra você eu sempre tenho tempo..."

Ele inclinou-se e para beijá-la, Abby colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e recebeu o beijo, um beijo que começou delicadamente e que foi se tornado intenso e com paixão. Abby foi puxando Luka pra perto da parede, eles se beijavam com ardor.

"Não, espera!" Ela disse ofegante interrompendo o beijo

"O que foi?" Ele disse rindo, Abby estava olhando de um lado pro outro como se estivesse se certificando que ninguém os olhava.

"Vem comigo" Ela puxou-o pela mão, passando pelo lounge sob o olhar atento de Susan

"Aposto 50 que ela não faz" Susan falou repentinamente

"O que ela não faz?" Neela perguntou mantendo o olhar no computador

"A técnica do HP" Susan disse sorrindo

"Oww! Você acha que ela vai fazer aqui no county?" Sam disse chegando e ficando ao lado de Susan

"Que técnica é essa?" Neela estava confusa

"Okay, eu aposto que ela faz" Sam disse virando-se pra Susan

As duas apertaram as mãos selando o acordo

"Mas como vocês irão saber?" Neela falou

"Ahh! Com certeza a gente vai saber se eles fizerem..."

Um sorriso malicioso começou a aparecer no rosto de Sam e Susan. Neela ainda não sabia do que se tratava mais sorriu também.

Abby e Luka passaram pelo lounge...na salinha dos médicos...no refeitório...na sala dos remédios...no elevador...

"Há algum lugar nesse hospital que você não tenha transado com nenhuma enfermeira?" Ela falou se pondo á frente dele,

Luka não se atreveu a responder

"Vamos pro banheiro logo" Ela disse tentando parecer casual, Luka não escondeu sua cara de espanto, mas acompanhou Abby, no fundo ele estava adorando essa loucura toda.

Chegando próximo aos banheiros Abby entrou no feminino para se certificar que não havia ninguém lá dentro, Luka continuava lá fora encostado na parede

Abby voltou e pegou na mão dele, tentou puxá-lo, mas ele a impediu

"Eu não vou entrar no banheiro feminino"

"Ah você vai, a não ser que você queira se virar sozinho pelos próximos meses..." Ela disse encarando ele

"Okay, okay..."

Os dois entraram no banheiro e começaram novamente a se beijar, esbarrando nas paredes ela o conduziu á uma das cabines e fechou a porta.

"Ouch! Abby isso não vai dar certo... aqui é muito... pequeno" Ele tentava se acomodar no pequeno espaço da cabine

"É bom porque fico ainda mais próxima de você" Ela deu uma piscada pra ele que sorriu

Sem muito jeito ele começou a tirar seu jaleco enquanto ela retirava do seu bolso pacote de balas halls.

"Pra que isso?" Ele disse desconfiado, ela tirou uma bala e começou a chupar

"Você logo vai saber..." Se aproximou dele e voltou a beijá-lo

"Uhm...isso é bom..."

"Você não viu nada..." Ela disse sorrindo

"Mal posso esperar então" ele riu

"Isso aqui... ta... aahhh..." Abby começou a abanar com a mão a sua boca "Ahhh... ahhh"

"O que foi?" Luka não conteve o riso

"Essa bala... é muito forte... ahhh..."

Ele a olhou ainda rindo e a beijou, as suas línguas novamente se encontraram em um beijo ardente, as mãos ousadas de Luka buscavam retirar a blusa dela, ele desceu suas mãos e a puxou pra mais perto de si, Abby o sentiu retirar o feixe de sua calça. Ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele impedindo que ele continuasse a tirar sua calça, Luka a olhou confuso, mas não houve tempo para perguntas, Abby com sua boca o beijava intensamente, fazendo um caminho refrescante do pescoço ao tórax. Era uma sensação única pra Luka, estar ali com Abby, naquele pequeno espaço... Nada importava, ele esquecia completamente de tudo quando estava com ela. Ele sentia as mãos de Abby deslizarem sobre o seu corpo, e pousando as sobre a sua calça sentindo toda a sua excitação. Ela sentou-se no vaso de frente a ele que se inclinou para olhá-la, ela mordeu seu lábio inferior de leve e soltou um risinho sacana pra ele, assim ela começou a abrir o zíper da sua calça, ele fechou os olhos à espera...

"_So don't go breaking my heart...I won't go breaking you heart...Don't gooooo breaking my heaaaart"_

"O que é isso?" Abby parou rapidamente o que estava começando a fazer e olhou pra Luka assustada

"Aqui é um banheiro feminino, lembra?" Ele falou cochichando

"Não faça barulho, já já ela vai embora" Ela levantou-se ficando de frente pra Luka

"Como você sabe que é "ela"?

Abby olhou pra ele com desdém

"Aqui é um banheiro feminino, lembra?" Ela falou com ironia e depois revirou os olhos

"Ouch!" Abby tentou se movimentar pra ficar mais a vontade ao lado de Luka só que acabou batendo o cotovelo na porta

"Tem alguém ai?"

"É a Hope"

"É eu reconheci a voz" Abby estava nervosa demais pra qualquer dialogo

"Fala alguma coisa..."

"Eu não, fala você"

"Não seria nada bom,ela descobrir que o chefe dela esta no banheiro feminino"

Abby fez bico "Mas se ficarmos quietos ela vai embora mais rápido"

"Abby é você?" "Aww que bom te encontrar, eu estava pensando..."

"Faça alguma coisa" Abby cochichou pra Luka

"Agora que você decidiu se casar, tem que fazer um curso na igreja, sabe pro dia do casamento..."

Luka e Abby ficaram ouvindo Hope que não parava de falar

"Abby você esta bem?" Hope se aproximou e começou a bater na porta, Luka deu um cutucão em Abby

"Fala alguma coisa!" Ele cochichou

"O que?" Abby revirou os olhos

"Esta tudo bem Hope, você poderia me deixar sozinha um pouco?"

"Oh deus! Você ta passando mal? Eu posso chamar o Luka, se você quiser eu..." Hope parou por um instante,logo em seguida ela teve um estalo

"Oh meu deus! Oh meu deus! Oh meu deuuus! Você esta grávida é isso" Hope começou a dar pulinhos de alegria

"Okay chega" Abby saiu da cabine batendo a porta atrás de si, Hope virou-se para olhá-la. Seu sorriso foi sumindo quando percebeu que Abby estava nervosa, mas antes que ela pudesse falar algo Abby começou a empurrá-la para fora do banheiro. Luka olhou pela fresta da porta e não conteve o riso, Abby fechou a porta e olhou pra ele.

"O que você esta pensando?"

"O que você acha?" Ela se aproximou dele, antes dele falar alguma coisa ela o beijou,agarrou seu colarinho e puxou ele de volta pra cabine.

"Você não desiste huh?"

"Desistir de um homem como você? Acho que não..." Ele sorriu, ela novamente abriu a calça de Luka e pegou mais uma bala que estava em seu bolso, colocou em sua boca e voltou a beijá-lo. Suas deslizavam pelo corpo de Luka até chegar ao ponto que queria

"Abby você esta ai?" Ela reconheceu a voz era Halleh "Sua paciente esta tendo convulsões, precisamos de você" Não, só podia ser brincadeira, Abby não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, ela olhou pra Luka que estava desanimado, mas ele sabia que o importante agora era o paciente.

"Já estou indo" Ela gritou, olhou pra Luka e fez um bico, ele inclinou e deu um selinho nela

"Mais tarde continuamos" Ela concordou ainda desanimada e nervosa. Logo que saia ela olhou pra Luka

"Melhor fechar o jaleco" Deu uma piscadinha e saiu rindo.

Luka fechou o jaleco esperou um pouco e saiu do banheiro

"Acho que você me deve 50 Sam" Susan disse sorrindo satisfeita

"Ainda temos que ver o Luka, só então teremos certeza"

"Oww! Você sabe que eles não fizeram você viu a cara dela quando ela passou aqui"

"Nada feito vamos esperar por ele"

"Acho que não precisam esperar tanto, ai vem ele" Neela sorriu

Susan e Sam viraram para olhá-lo. Luka passa por elas e percebe que elas não tiram os olhos dele

"O que foi?"

"Nada" Sam e Neela falaram ao mesmo tempo

"Você esta com frio Luka?"Susan perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico

"Não por quê?"

"Por nada" Susan fingiu olhar um prontuário.

"Dr.Kovac, pelo visto Dra. Lockart andou te seduzindo huh?"

Morris que estava passando por ali perguntou cheio de malicia no olhar, Luka apenas laçou um olhar furioso pra Morris e saiu do Lounge

Elas o seguiram com o olhar, quando ele estava fora de vista Susan começou a dar gargalhadas

"YEAHHHH!" Sam e Neela apenas a encaravam


	11. Chapter 11

"Plantão agitado hoje né?" Luka e Abby estavam saindo do County e indo em direção ao carro.

"Sim, agitado até demais" Abby disse com uma voz meio raivosa

"Não fique chateada Abby, depois terminamos..." Luka tentou animá-la

"Luka, me da à chave do carro!"

"Mais por quê?"

"Ué, porque eu vou dirigir!" Abby falou estendendo a mão, ela estava decidida

"Abby, você sempre disse que só gosta de dirigir o seu carro e que meu carro é muito grande pra você!"

"Mas eu quero dirigir!" Do modo que ela falou mais pareceu uma ordem

"Okay" Luka achou melhor dar logo a ela a chave, antes que ela surtasse de vez.

Eles entraram no carro, e logo Abby colocou Sex Pistols para tocar, num volume um pouco alto fazendo Luka estranhar, já que ela sempre brigava quando ele colocava música alta. Ele realmente estava achando tudo muito estranho, estranhou ainda mais quando percebeu que aquele não era o caminho de casa.

"Abby, o que você está fazendo?"

"Dirigindo..." Ela sequer o olhou.

"Sim, mas pra onde? porque esse não é o caminho de casa!"

"Espera que você vai ver!"

Luka achou melhor ficar quieto e ver pra onde a Abby estava indo. Ela entrou no estacionamento do parque, ela estacionou embaixo de uma árvore bem distante dos outros carros e onde estava um pouco escuro. Ela desligou o carro, tirou o cinto e também tirou o dele e em questão de segundos já estava no colo dele.

"Abby, o que está acontecendo?" Luka tentava sair dos beijos dela.

"Eu quero transar! e em todo lugar tem alguém para atrapalhar, aqui não vai ter!" Abby disse voltando a beijá-lo com muita intensidade e suas mãos já estavam por de baixo da blusa dele.

"Abby, você está grávida?" Luka ainda tentava não se entregar.

Abby na mesma hora parou de beijá-lo e olhou assustada.

"Não, por quê? eu to gorda?"

"Não, porque a ultima vez que você estava nesse desespero todo por sexo, você estava grávida"

"Luka... Cala boca!"

Luka percebeu que não seria uma má idéia e resolveu se entregar e entrar na brincadeira que já estava ficando ousada. Abby parou de beijá-lo, afastando-se ela retirando a blusa lentamente de acordo com a música que estava tocando deixando-o completamente hipnotizado com as mãos no quadril dela e mordendo levemente seu lábio. Depois que a Abby tirou a blusa que vestia, ela começou a abrir a blusa dele. Luka não fazia nada, apenas a observava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ela abriu toda a blusa dele e depois beijou o peito dele lentamente, deixando-o louco. Mas o pouco espaço ainda os incomodava, mas era o único jeito de não serem atrapalhados. Abby parou de beijar o peito dele e os dois se olharam intensamente por alguns instantes muito ofegantes e com um sorriso no rosto. Luka tirou as mãos do quadril dela e colocou no ombro, descendo até os seios e acariciando por cima do sutian, um toque leve, mas que fazia tremer. Quando viu que ela estava gostando, ele colocou a mão por baixo do sutian e aumentou o toque, deixando-a mais arrepiada. Luka saiu do toque, e partiu para os beijos... Abaixou a alça do sutian devagarzinho e beijando seu ombro ele foi descendo até abaixar mais o sutien e beijar seu seio. Luka se divertiu e também a divertiu beijando seu seio com vontade. Com muito esforço ela conseguiu pará-lo, empurrando-o para trás e atacando o pescoço dele. Ela foi subindo do pescoço para o queixo e foi até chegar a sua boca, os dois se beijaram intensamente. Uma mão dela passava pela nuca e pelo cabelo dele e a outra descia devagar pelo peito, passando pela barriga e indo até aonde ela queria... Conferindo sua excitação. Abby quebrou o beijo e foi até o ouvido dele e sussurrou:

"Animadinho huh?" Ela sorriu maliciosamente "Assim que eu gosto" Ela mordeu levemente a orelha dele.

Luka não respondeu nada apenas a beijou de novo. Durante o beijo Abby tentava a todo custo abrir o cinto dele, mas aquele aperto não estava favorecendo. Luka vendo que ela não estava conseguindo e já estava ficando agoniada, ele mesmo abriu o cinto e o zíper deixando-a com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ela estava abrindo sua calça também, quando escutaram um barulho como se alguém tivesse batendo no vidro, eles viraram-se assustados vendo que era um policial que estava batendo e estava com uma cara brava. Na mesma hora Abby deu um grito, saindo do colo do Luka passando para o banco de motorista e se cobrindo com a blusa. Luka estava ainda em estado de choque, fechou sua calça e resolveu abrir o vidro e ver o que o policial queria.

"Sim, o que deseja?" Luka falou tentando ser sério, enquanto Abby ainda estava ofegante por causa do susto e tentava se cobrir

"Os senhores sabiam que é proibido fazer sexo em locais públicos?"

"Nós, não estávamos fazendo sexo" Luka tentou ser convincente

"É, não estávamos fazendo nada" Abby tentou reforçar.

"Os senhores poderiam me dar seus documentos? incluindo a carteira a sua carteira de motorista senhora"

"Okay" Luka virou pegando a bolsa da Abby e pegou sua carteira também, estragando seus documentos. "Aqui, esta tudo aqui"

Enquanto o policial olhava os documentos, Abby estava assustada ainda segurando a blusa escondendo o seio.

"Tudo certo, mas antes de irem, tenho que multá-los"

"Mas por quê?" Luka não tava entendendo

"Ainda tenho que explicar porque senhor? O que vocês fizeram foi contra lei, se querem transar façam isso na casa de vocês"

"Como se ninguém deixa a gente transar cacete?" Abby já estava ficando irritada.

"Isso já não é a minha culpa... Bom, agora vocês podem ir embora" Disse o policial entregando a multa para o Luka e indo embora.

"É, alem de não conseguir transar ainda levamos uma multa"

"Eu avisei Abby, que isso não ia dar certo..." Ele suspirou

"Porque não é você que está desesperado" Abby estava brava

"Quem disse que eu não to desesperado... olha o meu estado" Luka mostrou a ela o quanto ainda estava excitado.

"Então trate de ir se acalmando... porque pra mim chega de tentativas por hoje" Abby estava pondo sua roupa.

Abby ligou o carro e saíram dali. Mas ela estava muito chateada. Não tinha nenhum lugar que ela podia ficar "a sós" com o Luka, porque sempre alguma coisa ou alguém atrapalhava. Luka tentou puxar assunto, mas ela o ignorou.


	12. Chapter 12

"Joe, o que você acha da gente acordar o papai?" Abby disse pra Joe na porta do quarto deles. "Uma ótima idéia huh? Então vamos lá acordar seu pai dorminhoco"

Ela foi cuidadosamente andando pelo quarto com o Joe no colo, sem fazer barulho. Subiu na cama e foi andando de joelhos e sentou-se do lado de Luka que dormia profundamente.

"Hey papai, não está na hora de acordar não?" Abby disse com voz de criança e o Joe já tentava escalar o Luka.

Luka foi abrindo os olhos tentando se acostumar com a luz,quando olhou pra Abby e Joe ali sentados á cama o acordando deu um belo sorriso.

"Hmmm, que maneira ótima de começar o dia!" Luka disse se espreguiçando e sentando na cama.

"Joe, da beijo no papai de bom dia .. alias, boa tarde ne!" Ela riu, Luka pegou Joe no colo, colocando-o em cima da barriga dele e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Ei rapaz, dormiu bem?"

"Só o Joe que ganha beijo... Eu não!" Abby disse fazendo bico.

"Mas é lógico que a minha mulher, ops, noiva vai ganhar beijo"

Luka inclinou-se dando um beijo nela e puxando-a pra mais perto dele e de Joe.

"Ai Luka, já estava ficando agoniada... Acordei ás nove e não conseguia mais dormir, não sei por que, mas não ando com muito sono..." Ele estava atendo ao que ela falava

"Mais agora vejo que você que esta muito preguiçoso, olha a hora que você levantou, e isso porque nós viemos acordá-lo" Ela levantou e abaixou a sobrancelha

"Já fiz tanta coisa... Pergunte ao Joe" Ele pegou Joe no colo e o encarou

"Joe, o que sua mãe fez antes do papai acordar huh?"

"Seu bobo!" Abby riu, dando um tapinha nele, eles riram

"Mas hoje temos o dia todo livre, sem plantões..." Ela deitou na cama ao lado dele

"Então podemos passar o dia todo juntinhos" Ela falou colocando o braço em volta da sua cintura.

"É, sobre isso que eu estava querendo falar..." Ele virou-se para olhá-la "Pede pra Miriam vir à noite pra ficar com o Joe"

"Uhm..o que você esta planejando?" Um sorriso malicioso foi se formando em seu rosto,ele sorriu também.

"Pensei em irmos ao cinema e depois jantarmos, só nós dois"

"Só nós dois? Sem ninguém pra atrapalhar?"

"Só nós dois..." Ela sorriu, seus olhos estavam brilhando. Luka continuou "E todo mundo do cinema... Do restaurante..." Ele riu

"Hoje você esta engraçadinho huh?" Ele encolheu os ombros sorrindo

"Bom..." Ela pensou por um tempo "É uma ótima idéia... Adoro esses programinhas de namorados"

"Hmmm... Então hoje você será minha namorada, não minha noiva?" Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Posso ser o quer você quiser!"

"Isso é bem..." Ele foi ate ela e cochichou algo em seu ouvido, ela sorriu e bateu levemente em seu ombro.

"Então okay só falta escolher o filme... Já sei que você vai querer comédia romântica. Acertei?"

"Como você sabe?" Ela fingiu estar espantada

"Eu conheço o meu amor muito bem sabia?

"Eu sei muito bem disso... Mas quando chegarmos lá,a gente escolhe..."

"Okay, segura o Joe um pouco pra eu escovar os dentes"

"Melhor mesmo... porque estou sentindo seu bafo daqui" Abby disse rindo muito

"E você que ronca a noite toda"

"Mentira Luka, eu não ronco"

"Ronca sim, vou gravar agora"

"Luka, mentira... pára" Abby tacou o travesseiro em cima dele, que já estava em pé indo para o banheiro.

"Joe, diz pro seu pai que ele é um bobão... fala assim: PAPAI É UM BOBÃO"

"Ha ha... ele não vai falar isso do pai dele" Luka falava do banheiro, e com a boca cheia de pasta.

"Ok ok, já sei que perdi nessa" "Vamos preparar o café do papai Joe?" Abby saiu da cama com o Joe.

"Luka vou preparando o café okay?


	13. Chapter 13

Depois de almoçarem, Luka pegou Joe e foi brincar com ele na sala.

Ele girava Joe no ar que dava altas gargalhadas, Luka sempre o abaixava e o enchia de beijos... Bochecha... Barriga... Joe parecia adorar tudo o que Luka fazia.Depois de muito brincar Luka sentou no sofá e colocou Joe sobre sua barriga e ficava brincando com as mãozinhas dele,Joe apertava o nariz de Luka e bagunçava seu cabelo.

"Okay mãe, eu sei... Uhum" Abby estava ao telefone, e ficava admirando os dois homens da sua vida brincando no sofá. Luka fazia sinais com as mãos pra ela desligar o telefone.

"Você esta se cuidando direitinho?" Ela pediu calma com as mãos.

Alguns minutos depois "Okay, me liga qualquer coisa..." Ela sorriu por um tempo e assentiu com a cabeça "Também te amo mãe..." Desligou e foi em direção á Luka e Joe. Luka levantou-se e sentou dando espaço a Abby, ele colocou Joe no meio dos dois. Abby passava as mãos sobre a cabeça de Joe enquanto ele mordia um patinho de borracha.

"Esta tudo bem com a Maggie?"

"Uhuum, ela te mandou um beijo" Eles sorriram "E pra você também" Ela inclinou-se e beijou Joe nas bochechas.

"Estou com fome" Ela falou levantando repentinamente.

"Você acabou de almoçar" Luka a olhou espantado.

"Eu sei... você quer algo da cozinha?" Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente

Abby voltou da cozinha com um pote de sorvete flocos, sentou perto de Luka Joe estava no colo dele e ergue os braçinhos pra Abby, ela não notou quando de repente uma pequena voz falou:

"Mã-mã"

Os olhos de Abby arregalaram, ela largou o pote de sorvete e um grande sorriso foi se formando em seu rosto. Ela virou pra Joe com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

"Fala de novo..." Ela levantou, ela estava muito animada "Você ouviu? Ele falou... Ele me chamou de MÃ-MÃ" Abby pegou Joe no colo e o beijou "Fala de novo" Ela o beijou de novo.

Luka ficou parado olhando pra ambos, Abby o olhou "Você não esta com ciúmes... Esta?"

"Não... é só..."

"Ow Luka... Já já ele aprende a te chamar" Ela sentou perto dele "Não fica com ciúme ta?!

Luka rolou os olhos "Eu não estou com ciúmes" "Fala de novo pra mamãe fala!" Abby falou olhando pra Joe.

"Mã-mã" Ele repetiu, ao ouvir o som da sua voz seus olhos novamente se encheram de água. Ela inclinou a cabeça pro lado e ficou olhando pra ele ternamente. Luka ficou olhando pra ela, ele ficava feliz a vendo sorrir. Luka limpou a lagrima que deslizou no rosto de Abby, e ficou acariciando delicadamente seu rosto.

"Ele esta crescendo tão rápido..." Abby murmurou "Daqui a algum tempo ele estará arrasando os corações das menininhas" Luka falou olhando pra ela e rindo "Igual você fez comigo, huh!" Abby olhou pra ele sorrindo. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, o olhar era intenso. Luka foi até ela e a beijou, um beijo doce e com amor...

"Não... é muito cedo ainda..." Abby hesitou, ela ainda não estava preparada para imaginar Joe grande e longe dela.

"O que?" Luka estava confuso

"Ele á ainda um bebe, não to pronta pra imaginar ele longe... de nós"

"Quem é o ciumento agora, huh?" Ele riu

Ela olhou pra ele com aquele olhar matador que só ela sabia dar e levantou "Vou comer..." Luka ficou espantado mais preferiu não comentar, ele pegou Joe fazendo-o ficar em pezinho no sofá "Hey Joe, fala pa-pai" "Vamos lá é fácil...pa-pai" Joe deu uma gargalhada e puxou a orelha de Luka


	14. Chapter 14

"Luka, o que você acha melhor... essa calça ou essa?" Abby estava de roupão, indecisa com a roupa que ia usar. Luka já estava pronto, ele vestia uma calça jeans, uma camisa e um blazer. Estava... Sexy

"Prefiro a da direita, e se arruma rápido, se não quando chegarmos lá a fila estará enorme"

"Mas eu não decidi minha roupa ainda" Abby disse olhando para o armário procurando a blusa que ia vestir. Luka foi até ela

"Abby, olha quanta roupa dentro desse armário, impossível que você não ache uma roupa não é mesmo?"

"Aiii... que dúvida"

"Não sabia que minha noiva era tão indecisa pra escolher roupas..." Ele sorriu "Vou te esperar lá embaixo, e vê se não demora" Ele deu um selinho nela.

"Humm, amo esse perfume"

"Eu sei" Luka saiu do quarto com um sorriso no rosto e foi esperá-la na sala.

"Ah já sei, eu vou com essa blusa e com essa jaqueta que o Luka ama!" Ela tirou do armário e colocou as roupas em cima da cama para começar a se arrumar.

"Mirian, você tem um explicação porque as mulheres demoram tanto para se arrumar?" Luka a olhou esperando uma resposta ela estava dando o jantar de Joe.

"Ah doutor, são vários detalhes, e as mulheres gostam de se arrumar e ficar bonita!"

Luka já estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Abby. Ele estava sentado no sofá e batendo o pé no chão, olhando toda hora para o relógio. Depois de 30 minutos Abby desceu as escadas e ela estava simplesmente linda. Com o cabelo solto, e com uma pequena presilha prendendo a franja, com uma maquiagem leve e gloss nos lábios. Luka quando a viu descendo abriu um sorriso e ficou com os olhos brilhando.

"Uaaaaau... você esta... maravilhosa" Luka levantou do sofá e foi até ela, chegou mais perto e colocou levemente a mão no rosto dela.

"Viu doutor, não valeu à pena ter esperado esse tempo todo?"

"É verdade Mirian, agora eu entendo as mulheres!" Ele sorriu

"Bom Luka, vamos... pegou a chave do carro?"

"Peguei já... está aqui!" Ele disse com as chaves do carro na mão

"Tchau Joe, a mamãe e o papai vão sair, mas não vamos demorar!" Abby disse dando um beijinho no Joe que já estava quase dormindo.

"Tchau garotão"

"Divirtam-se, e não se preocupem com a hora!"

"Obrigada Mirian"

"Abby, nesse telão tem milhões de filmes... Escolhe logo! Olha como já está ficando a fila"

"Que tal a gente ver 'E se fosse verdade'? Sessão começa daqui a 20 minutos" Ela disse ainda olhando para o telão.

"Ok, vamos ver esse então..."

"Ou você quer ver 'Dizem por aí'? Ah, tem também 'Separados pelo Casamento' ouu..."

"Abby, meu amor, escolhe logo o filme" Ele a interrompeu antes que ela lesse todos os filmes em cartaz novamente ele estava ficando impaciente e a fila já estava crescendo

"Pronto, escolhi..."

"Qual?" Ele perguntou aliviado

"Ai, to na dúvida ainda... tem certeza que você não se incomoda de ver comédia romântica?"

"Você sabe que vejo qualquer tipo de filme ..."

"Então okay, vamos ver 'E se fosse verdade mesmo'"

"Finalmente" Ele pensou "Okay, vamos comprar o ingresso" Ele falou e a pegou pela mão

Eles foram para a fila do ingresso, mas por sorte tinham cinco guichês e a fila andou rápido.

"Boa Noite, quero duas inteiras para o filme 'E se fosse verdade" Luka falou para a atendente do guichê.

"A sessão que começa as 09h30min?"

"Isso..."

"Okay, 30 dólares" Ela entregou os ingressos e Luka deu o dinheiro a ela.

"Obrigado"

"Voltem sempre e bom filme" Eles sorriram e saíram da fila

Abby preferiu não pegar pipocas ou doces então seguiram para a sala.

"Até que não estão tão cheio" Ela falou, ele concordou e seguiram para os únicos dois lugares juntos na ultima fileira. Logo que se sentaram Luka levantou o braço da cadeira para que pudessem ficar mais juntos ele passou o braço pelas costas dela, abraçado-a. O filme começou e eles ficaram atentos, sem desviar a atenção do telão. Mas até que uma cena chamou a atenção da Abby e falou baixinho com o Luka.

"Luka, tadinha... olha o nome dela"

"Abby é um nome muito bonito" Ele disse passando a mão no rosto dela.

"Eu não acho... horrível por sinal" Ela fez biquinho e o Luka se inclinou para beijá-la. Ficaram se beijando por alguns segundos, até que Abby interrompeu.

"Luka, o filme..." Ela tentava olhar de volta para o filme.

"Ah não! Depois a gente aluga e vemos novamente, quero mais beijo" Ele tentava beijá-la de novo.

"SHHHHHHHHHH,dá pra falar mais baixo?" Uma mulher enfurecida falou olhando pra Luka.

"Não, eu quero ver o filme... quero ver se ele vai conseguir dizer que a Lizzie esta com ele. E depois eu juro que dou muito beijo" Abby cochichou pra ele

"Okay" Ele concordou desanimado e voltou a assistir ao filme.

Abby não tirava os olhos da tela, e parecia que ela estava gostando muito do filme. Luka observou que ela estava chorando e limpou suas lágrimas e disse:

"Calma, ela vai lembrar-se dele..."

"Eu espero!"

"Você fica tão linda chorando em filme sabia?" Ele olhava pra ela e sorria

"Shhh Luka"

"Ei, eu já avisei... nada de shhh pra mim"

"Shhhhh..." Abby adorava provocar ele fazendo isso. Ela virou pra ele que a beijou novamente e dessa vez foi ficando mais intenso. Com o braço que estava em volta dela a abraçou mais forte.

"Luka, para... nós estamos no cinema e eu quero ver o filme" Abby se ajeitou na cadeira, não dando atenção a ele.

"Voce que provocou"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Luka olhou pra trás, era aquela mulher novamente ele pensou em dizer algo, mas Abby pediu que ele olhasse pra frente. Ele estava entediado e olhando para todos os cantos, menos para a tela. Comédia romântica não era o estilo de filme que ele gostava, mas como Abby amava, ele não se importava em assistir com ela. E ele estava tão feliz em estarem ali sozinhos, só os dois, se divertindo, que ele nem ligava se o filme era comédia romântica ou terror... Para ele o que importava era estar perto dela. Ele ficou pensando em como sua vida estava perfeita, o quanto ele esquecia de tudo, quando estava perto dela e como seria sua vida a partir de agora. Mas os pensamentos dele foram cortados...

"Ahhh Luka... ela o reconheceu!"

"Eu não disse?" Ele falou sorrindo

"Ahhhh... que beijo lindo" Abby estava chorando que nem uma criança "Luka, foi o filme mais lindo que eu vi"

"Isso, filme lindo mesmo!"

"Ah Luka, voce não gostou do filme?"

"Lógico que eu gostei... A história é linda" Ele falou tentando ser convincente

"E o Mark Ruffalo também é um gato... uiii" Enquanto falava ela fingia que estava com calor, e abanava com a mão.

"Um gato é? Então ta..." Luka estava morrendo de ciúmes

"Ohhh, você ta com ciúmes!" Ela começou a rir "Não fica com ciúmes não meu amor! Você é muito mais gato, gostoso... tudo" Abby colocou as duas no rosto dele e o beijou docemente " E o melhor de tudo..é meu,todinho meu..." Ele sorriu

"Okay... Então vou dizer pra Reese parar de me ligar"

"Seu bobo!" Ela deu um tapinha nele "Vamos sair da sala, acho que todo mundo já saiu"

"Agora, aonde você quer jantar?" Ele perguntou já levantado, pronto pra sair

"Naquele que você me levou logo depois que voltamos, eu nem sabia ainda que eu estava grávida!"

"Nossa, você se lembra daquele dia?" Ele olhou docemente para ela.

"Lógico que lembro... Todos os dias que eu passei com você eu lembro... De todos os momentos" Ele sorriu e colocou a mão no rosto dela "E nós ainda estávamos tímidos"

"E como..." Eles sorriram

"Bom, vamos!" Luka segurou a mão dela, e saíram da sala com um belo sorriso no rosto.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mesa pra fumante ou não fumante?" O maitre perguntava para eles na porta do restaurante.  
"Não fumante, por favor," Luka disse a ele.  
"Por aqui, por favor," o maitre pediu para que eles o seguissem até a mesa. "Essa está boa?"  
"Sim, está ótimo... obrigado"  
"O garçom já vem atender vocês" Ele falou puxando a cadeira pra Abby sentar.  
"Obrigada"

"Ai Luka... esse lugar me traz lembranças tão boas" Ela disse olhando em volta, lembrando...  
"É, pra mim também" Luka falou com um sorriso no rosto e segurando a mão dela "Sabia que eu ia te pedir em casamento aqui?"  
"Sério?"  
"É, mas eu achei que a baia das ambulâncias seria mais especial... porque foi ali que tudo começou"  
"É... lembro-me como se fosse hoje, e depois ainda fiquei achando que tinha feito besteira"  
"Besteira?" Luka olhou assustado  
"É, fiquei com medo de você ter achado que eu era louca ou algo do tipo" Abby gargalhava, Luka sorriu pra ela. Eles se olharam por um instante "Mas naquela época eu já era louca sim, mas por você" Ela falou deixando Luka com os olhos marejados.  
"E agora, você continua sendo louca?"  
"E você ainda pergunta?"  
"Eu sei... Não tenho dúvida de nada"  
"Luka, eu sei que não sou muito de dizer, mas eu nunca amei um homem de verdade... Posso dizer que você é a minha primeira e única paixão, e nunca... Me senti tão amada como me sinto agora" Abby deixou Luka sem reação, e sem saber o que falar, quando ele ia falar alguma coisa o garçom chegou.  
"Os senhores vão querer pedir agora?"  
"Ainda nem vimos o cardápio" Luka disse pegando o cardápio.  
"Hmm, Luka... podemos pedir medalhão a piemontese que comemos na ultima vez que viemos"  
"Okay" Luka concordou "Vamos querer medalhão a piemontese"  
"E para beber? temos vinhos ótimos!" Garçom anotava o pedido enquanto falava.  
"Não, vamos querer coca-cola mesmo" Luka disse olhando pra Abby, que deu um pequeno sorriso.  
"Com gelo e limão?"  
"Sim... e bem gelada" Abby disse rindo  
"Okay, com licença"

"Luka"  
"Ahn?"  
"Aquela mulher daquela mesa ali não para de te olhar" Abby falou apontando com os olhos.  
"Que mulher Abby?" Ele olhava em volta tentando achar a mulher que Abby estava falando "Ta ficando louca?"  
"Luka, essa de blusa branca, do nosso lado" Abby estava ficando impaciente  
"Abby... da onde você tirou essa idéia que ela não para de me olhar?"  
"Porque eu estou vendo!" Abby disse com raiva  
"Ela deve ter me achado bonito!" Luka disse sério querendo brincar com ela.  
"Luka" Abby respirou fundo "Será que essa... essa... horrorosa não vê que você tem mulher?"  
"Que mulher?" Luka continuou serio, percebendo que Abby estava irritada  
"Oras que mulher... a que está na sua frente"  
"Quem? aquela de azul?"  
"LUKA KOVAC" Abby estava realmente com raiva, e ele não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada  
"Abby, estou brincando com você... é que eu adoro te ver com ciúmes" Ele disse rindo  
"Han, sabe que eu não gosto disso" Ela disse fazendo biquinho  
"Ahhh... você é muito ciumenta"  
"Ah sim, e você não é? tava com ciúmes até do meu pai!"  
"Mas eu nem sabia que ele era seu pai... Alias nem você"  
"Mas tava com ciúmes da mesma forma..." Abby falou rindo " E você também fica lindo com ciúmes"  
Ele apertou a mão dela, e os dois ficaram se olhando por um instante, mas foram interrompidos pelo garçom que trazia a comida. Ele serviu primeiro a Abby, e depois serviu o Luka.  
"Bom apetite"  
"Obrigado" Os dois agradeceram.

Os dois começaram a jantar, mas Luka via que a Abby continuava incomodada, olhando toda hora para o lado.  
"Abby, da para parar de olhar para a mulher?"  
"Mas ela não para de olhar pra cá" Abby disse falando com raiva  
"Deixa ela olhar ... "  
"Abusada essa mulher"  
"Abby... ela já está indo embora... pode voltar a comer?"  
"Okay..." Abby disse desviando o olhar da mulher e voltando a comer.  
Os dois terminaram de jantar. Abby mesmo se estressando com a mulher que olhava para Luka estava muito feliz, não só ela, como Luka também. Os dois não paravam de sorrir e com brilho nos olhos. Aquele lugar realmente era muito especial para os dois;

"Hmmm, o que vamos comer de sobremesa? aquele petit gateou é ótimo" Luka disse olhando o cardápio.  
"Ah não Luka... não to me sentindo bem! To meio enjoada" Abby disse colocando a mão na cabeça.  
"Abby, o que está acontecendo?" Ele viu que ela estava pálida e foi até ela.  
"Não sei, só estou enjoada... Vou ao banheiro e já volto"   
"Vou com você... Deixa só eu pedir a conta"   
"Não, não precisa... Eu to bem, vou apenas lavar meu rosto" Ela falou levantando-se deixando Luka na mesa.  
"Garçom, você poderia fechar a conta, por favor?"

Depois de 5 minutos Abby voltou com uma expressão bem melhor.  
"Pronto... acho que eu comi demais" Abby disse sentando na cadeira  
"Ta melhor mesmo? Não quer que eu te leve até o County? Luka disse com um olhar preocupado  
"Não, estamos de folga... não quero passar nem perto do County"  
"Okay, então vamos pra casa, paguei já a conta" Ele disse levantando, e depois indo até a cadeira de Abby, puxando para que ela pudesse levantar. Os dois saíram de mãos dadas em direção á porta. Luka entregou o ticket do estacionamento para o manobrista apanhar seu carro

"Aqui está!" Ele disse a Luka entregando a chave do carro. Abby entrou no carro e logo em seguida Luka entrou, colocou o cinto e colocou a chave na ignição. Ele ia ligando o carro quando Abby pos a mão em seu braço.  
"Luka... Obrigada"  
"Pelo que?"  
"Por esta noite... por tudo"Ela disse com os olhos marejados "Obrigada por ser um marido e um pai tão perfeito"  
"Obrigado também por ser minha!" Luka sorriu e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Beijaram-se por um instante, até que um carro atrás buzinou e eles afastaram um do outro.  
"Bom, vamos pra casa!"


	16. Chapter 16

O apartamento estava em silencio, Abby e Luka andavam devagar para não fazer barulho. De mãos dadas foram até o quarto de Joe, ele estava dormindo no berço e Mirian dormia em uma cama improvisada ao lado, calmamente foram até ele. Joe dormia tranquilamente, Luka passava sua mão na cabeça de seu filho enquanto Abby inclinava e o beijava.  
"Eu vou tomar um banho..." Ela disse sussurrando  
"Eu já vou pro quarto"  
Ela concordou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Ao entrar no quarto ela foi se despindo a caminho do banheiro, deixando suas roupas cair no chão. Entrou no chuveiro e começou a cantarolar uma musica. Luka chegou e viu a trilha de roupas espalhadas pelo chão e foi seguindo com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, a porta estava entreaberta e ele entrou sem fazer barulho, vendo a nuvem de vapor que começava e Abby que cantava de costas pra porta, ele começou a retirar suas roupas.  
"On Cartoon network…I miss you so. Oooh Cartoon Network...Where did you go?"  
Abby parou de cantar ao sentir uma das mãos de Luka em sua cintura. Seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir os lábios dele percorrendo seu pescoço, ela morde os lábios levemente e vira-se pra ele.  
"Eu preciso tomar banho..." Ela disse sorrindo  
"Eu te ajudo a tomar banho..." Dito isso Luka pegou a esponja da mão dela que vira novamente de costas pra ele, ele passa a deslizar a esponja sobre a pele de Abby. Suavemente ele ia esfregando seus ombros, quando passa para os seios, Abby fecha os olhos aproveitando a situação. Luka desliza a esponja na barriga dela, quando chega a um ponto Abby geme baixinho. Luka larga a esponja e começa a beijar os ombros dela, ainda de costas pra ele Abby apenas deixa ser levada. Suas pernas começam a ficar fracas conforme Luka vai aumentando a intensidade dos beijos, ela vira-se pra ele e o beija. Um beijo profundo e explorador, Luka então segura Abby pela cintura e a encosta na parede do banheiro. Segura suas mãos sobre a cabeça e começa a beijar novamente seu pescoço... Ombros... Seios...  
"Luka..." Abby já sem fôlego e de olhos fechados tentava falar "Aqui não..." Sua voz estava fraca, Luka não escutava "Vamos... vamos pra cama..."  
Luka para de beijá-la e a olha "Vamos... pra... cama" Ela tenta controlar sua respiração "Okay" Ele concorda com a voz rouca, desliga o chuveiro e pega uma toalha.  
Abby esta de costas pra Luka se enxugando, quando sente novamente as mãos dele em sua cintura em um movimento rápido ele a pega no colo que sorri. Ele vai em direção ao quarto sem se importar com os respingos de água molhando o chão, caem na cama.  
Eles se olham por um instante, a paixão é evidente no olhar de ambos, eles sorriem e Luka a toca carinhosamente no rosto. Ele deita-se sobre ela sem parar de beijá-la, suas mãos percorrem seu corpo, ele começa a massagear os seios dela que abafa um gemido.  
De olhos fechados Abby aproveitava a sensação de sentir a boca de Luka explorando cada parte de seu corpo.  
Abby começou a passar suas mãos nas costas de Luka e beijar seu tórax, de repente ela parou e o olhou nos olhos  
"Você nem imagina o quanto eu precisava disso..." Ela estava ofegante "Eu sei..." Ele disse sorridente e voltando a beijá-la. Abby segurou no quadril de Luka e rolou sobre ele "Eu vou te fazer muito feliz croata" Ela disse mordendo o lábio, Luka sorriu pra ela e se aconchegou na cama. Abby começou a beijar o corpo de Luka. Primeiro o tórax... Ela foi lentamente se deliciando com cada pedacinho daquele corpo que ela tanto gostava...  
"Vamos conferir se você esta gostando" Ela sorriu maliciosamente e se abaixando  
"Animadinho huh?" Ela falou enquanto o acariciava  
"Você ainda não viu nada..." Ele sorriu e puxou ela pra si e em um movimento rápido rolou por cima dela e a beijou.  
Agora com mais vontade Luka percorria com a boca as curvas do corpo dela, ele parou por um momento pra olhá-la, ela estava sorrindo e seus olhos pediam que continuasse. Luka começou a brincar com sua língua em volta dos seios dela e com sua mão ele brincava um pouco mais embaixo, deixando Abby ofegante, ele a beijou novamente na boca, mas não tirou sua mão de onde estava, e isso deixava Abby cada vez mais excitada. Quando sentiu que ambos estavam prontos, Luka afastou as pernas da Abby com as mãos para dar seqüência naquilo que eles estavam esperando há tanto tempo. Abby colocou suas mãos no quadril de Luka, ele a penetrou devagar. Em nenhum momento Luka desviava seu olhar do dela, seus olhos transmitiam confiança... Cumplicidade... Paixão e acima de tudo Amor.  
Luka foi aumentando o ritmo, Abby gemeu mais alto e ele tapou sua boca com uma das mãos "Shhh" ela concordou com a cabeça, a ultima coisa que ele queria era acordar o Joe e a babá.  
Luka continuou movendo-se dentro dela, ele aumentava e diminuía o ritmo torturando Abby  
"Luka... vaaaaaai" Abby disse sem fôlego. Luka sorriu maliciosamente e aumentou o ritmo  
Abby se contorcia de prazer, levemente mordeu os lábios e revirou seus olhos, em seguida os fechou sentindo uma incrível onda de prazer invadir seu corpo...  
Luka parou por um momento para aproveitar a sensação em seguida caiu ao lado de Abby exausto e satisfeito. Ela aconchegou-se em Luka, apoiando a sua cabeça em seu tórax. Ele acariciava os cabelos de Abby, ficaram quietos por um tempo...  
"Luka?"  
"Unh?" Ele abriu os olhos e virou pra encará-la  
"Você lembra aquela vez..." Ela mordeu o lábio e levantou encostando o queixo no peito de Luka "Que nós transamos na loja de bebes?"  
Ele riu um pouco e alisou o cabelo dela "Como eu ia esquecer?" Ele parou um instante relembrando aquele dia, da loucura que fizeram, ele riu um pouco mais alto "Aquela pobre vendedora ficou achando que você estava passando mal"  
"Bom... eu realmente estava sem ar"  
"Era até compreensivo, depois de tudo o que fizemos no provador" Um sorriso malicioso foi se formando no rosto de Luka "Acho até que você andou tendo algumas aulas de Ioga escondido de mim" Ele mordeu o lábio  
"Oww" Ela deu um pequeno tapa no ombro de Luka "Nem foi tanto assim" Ela estava corada, deitou novamente ao lado dele e ficaram quietos por um tempo, até que Luka começou a rir  
"O que foi?"  
"Você ainda tem que terminar o que começou no banheiro do County"  
Abby sorriu "Isso será uma pequena surpresinha que vou fazer outra hora"  
"Okay" Ele fez uma cara de triste que não durou muito "No casamento da Neela"  
Abby sorriu ao lembrar-se daquele dia "Você me agarrou"  
"Euuu?" Luka fingiu estar ofendido "Você que pulou no meu colo" Abby revirou os olhos  
"Eu não estava agüentando mais te ver e não te tocar"  
"Você que começou com aquele papo de 'amizade'"  
"Ainda bem que não durou muito" Ele sorriu "Yeah" Ela concordou "E você quebrou minha casa toda" Ela riu  
"Mas eu sabia muito bem onde estava indo"  
"Você nunca esqueceu o caminho da felicidade huh?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Luka's POV**

Abri os olhos devagar, minha cabeça doía. Olhei pro lado e não vi Abby, de repente ouço um barulho vindo lá de baixo, provavelmente ela estava tentando se aventurar na cozinha. Me viro e me enrolo no cobertor,estou com um pouco de frio talvez eu esteja gripando.Alguns minutos depois Abby aparece com uma xícara e alguma coisa na outra mão.  
"O que é isso?" Minha voz sai um pouco rouca  
"Você estava um pouco febril quando acordei, então..." Ela me entrega a xícara e um comprimido. Eu pego e tomo com cuidado, ela senta na minha frente. Fica me olhando com aquele jeitinho que só ela tem como é possível eu amá-la cada vez mais, a cada dia que passa?  
Eu começo a tossir e logo vejo o seu olhar de preocupação, ela coloca a sua mão em minha testa e em seguida foi até o criado mudo e retirou da gaveta um termômetro  
"Abby eu estou bem"  
"Isso é o que veremos" Ela colocou ele debaixo do meu braço, não tive como recusar. Melhor não contrariá-la quando ela esta preocupada.  
"Me lembra de nunca mais transar com você ainda molhado"  
Não posso deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se da noite passada.  
"O que foi?" Ela me perguntou, acho que percebeu meu sorriso  
"Deus! Olha a hora vou acabar me atrasando de novo" Ela levanta-se rapidamente e vai em direção a porta, mas volta e retira o termômetro de mim, ela fica olhando pra ele por um tempo...  
"Se você quiser eu te levo, é só colocar..." Tento falar mais ela me interrompe  
"Nada disso, hoje você ficará em casa"  
"Abby não é nada demais, é uma gripezinha..." Sou novamente cortado por ela  
"Luka não discuta comigo, você esta doente e vai ficar em casa hoje. Já avisei o hospital"  
"Mas..." Eu tento argumentar, mas ela não deixa, não posso deixar de notar que ela fica linda com essa expressão de preocupação.  
"Também já liguei pra Mirian, hoje ela vai cuidar dos meus dois bebes" Ela solta um risinho olhando pra mim, volta e me dá um longo beijo "Eu tento voltar mais cedo ok?" Apenas concordo com a cabeça e sorriu pra ela, vejo-a sair do nosso quarto e deito novamente na cama. Acho que será uma boa eu ficar em casa hoje, to realmente precisando de um descanso.

Doce engano, o dia inteiro Mirian veio tirar minha temperatura e me encheu de sopas e chás, tudo a pedido da 'Dona Abby' que não parava de ligar do hospital dando ordens e mais ordens pra coitada da Mirian, que alem de Joe teve que ficar o tempo todo vindo ao meu quarto pra ver se eu estava bem, e quando eu pensava em levantar ela brigava comigo e me mandava deitar, segundo ordens de Abby. Nem pude ficar com Joe, porque segundo elas ele pegaria minha gripe facilmente, o que me restou foi ficar deitado em minha cama assistindo a alguns filmes bestas que passa à tarde na televisão, aqueles que passam tantas vezes que você já é capaz de saber todas as falas e situações. Acabei caindo no sono, e fui acordado por Mirian que trazia com ela uma bandeja com um prato de sopa e um suco pra eu poder tomar mais um comprimido.  
"Dra. Abby ligou e disse que já esta voltando"  
Sinceramente agradeço a preocupação, mas já estou de saco cheio de tanto zelo. Mal vejo a hora de poder sair dessa cama e voltar pro hospital, onde cuido de doentes e salvo vidas. Muito mais útil do que ficar em uma cama sem poder ao menos se levantar e brincar um pouco com seu filho.  
"Será que você poderia me trazer Joe um pouco?"  
"Sinto muito Doutor" Eu já ia reclamar brigar...  
"Fui eu que pedi Luka" Era Abby, com várias sacolas na mão "Mirian como foi tudo por aqui?"  
"Foi tudo tranqüilo Doutora, Joe não de trabalho algum ao contrario do pai que não gostou muito de ficar na cama"  
Elas falavam como se eu não estivesse aqui "Eu já imaginava" Abby me olhou pelo canto do olho " Eu vou terminar de dar papinha para o Joe"  
"Não precisa, deixa que eu termino. Você já teve muito trabalho por hoje"  
E assim saíram as duas do quarto, me deixando novamente sozinho.  
Estava entediado, cansado, sim cansado de não fazer nada o dia todo, de ser tratado como uma criança, de não poder...  
Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por ela, que veio em minha direção e sentou ao meu lado  
"Então quer dizer que meu grande garoto não gostou muito de ser tratado por Mirian?"  
Dessa vez fui eu quem fez bico, ela sorriu e me deu um beijo não tão longo como o de manhã, mas ele me fez se sentir um pouco melhor  
"Eu vou trazer o Joe um pouquinho, porque ele precisa dormir e você descansar..."  
Descansar? Eu passei o dia todo 'descansando'   
"Descansar sim senhor, você ainda esta doente"  
Como sempre ela 'lê meus pensamentos'. Acho que depois de tanto tempo juntos não conseguimos disfarçar o que pensamos ou sentimos...  
Algum tempo depois ela me trouxe Joe, que ao me ver esticou seus pequenos bracinhos para eu poder pega-lo,Abby foi se trocar e logo em seguida se sentou ao meu lado.Ficamos os três na cama,brincando e conversando sobre o 'nosso' dia,ela me contou sobre os traumas e a loucura que estava o PS.E bom,eu contei sobre o filme que assisti,que por incrível que pareça ela já tinha assistido,quase não acreditei quando ela me disse.Claro que caímos na gargalhada.Lagoa azul? Acho que toda a população mundial já assistiu a esse filme pelo menos uma vez a cada dois meses.  
Joe acabou adormecendo em meus braços, então Abby o pegou e levou para o quarto. É incrível como o tempo passa me lembro de ficar deitado com Abby imaginando o dia que ele ia nascer como ele seria... E agora ele já esta aqui, tão pequeno e tão esperto. Meu pequeno filho, um pedaço de mim e de Abby. Ele tinha meus olhos mais o bico e a personalidade era toda dela.  
Ela voltou com um sorriso nos lábios, sentou ao meu lado e me puxou fazendo com que minha cabeça ficasse escorada em seu peito. Logo ela começou a fazer cafuné na minha cabeça, é acho que o dia não poderia ter terminado de uma maneira melhor.


	18. Chapter 18

Abby's POV

Acordo enjoada e indisposta, e vejo que já são 6 horas da manhã, olho pra Luka que dorme profundamente, mas também todos os remédios que ele tomou dão muito sono, mas graças a Deus ele está bem melhor e dormiu a noite toda. Tento voltar a dormir mais um pouco, pelo menos até as sete quando o despertador toca, mas não consigo, estou me sentindo estranha, não sei o que está acontecendo, devem ter sido aquelas besteiras que comemos ontem. Resolvo levantar e ir logo preparando o café e dar uma arrumada na cozinha, antes que os meus garotos acordem. Levanto da cama e fico tonta... Estou vendo tudo preto e minha cabeça está girando, na mesma hora sento de volta na cama e respiro fundo, penso em acordar Luka, mas ele está dormindo tão bem... Melhor não incomodar, não deve ser nada demais.  
Levanto pra ir ao banheiro, já não estou mais tonta, mas continuo me sentindo muito enjoada.  
Quando chego ao banheiro, vem aquela água na boca e foi automático... Só deu tempo de chegar até o vaso e vomitar todas aquelas besteiras que comemos na noite anterior.  
"Abby, o que aconteceu?" Droga!Acordei o Luka.  
"Nada Luka, estou bem... Não precisa sair da cama!" Tento disfarçar e abro a torneira pra lavar meu rosto, mas de nada adiantou ele levantou e veio ate mim no banheiro.  
"Abby, você está bem?" Ele disse pegando a toalha pra enxugar meu rosto. Só que nem deu tempo de responder nada e corro para vomitar de novo. Luka segura meu cabelo enquanto eu vomito.  
"Abby, o que você comeu ontem à noite?" Luka diz me sentando no chão do banheiro, ele sempre com esse jeito protetor.  
"Nada, apenas aqueles biscoitos" Me sinto um pouco melhor depois que coloquei tudo pra fora, mas minha cabeça ainda está rodando. Luka pega toalha molhada, colocando sobre a minha testa e sentando ao meu lado.  
"Abby..." Noto o nervosismo no tom de sua voz "Você já mênstruo esse mês?" Por que ele esta me perguntando isso agora?  
"Ainda não... Mas pra estar me sentindo assim é porque ela deve estar vindo" Desde pequena sempre tive TPM forte.  
"Tem certeza?"  
"Lógico Luka" Paro por um instante, o que ele estaria insinuando? "Você não ta dizendo que eu posso estar..." Luka me interrompeu  
"Grávida" Meus deus! Não... Não... Não tinha pensado nisso... Será?  
"Tudo que você come fica enjoada logo em seguida, e mesmo assim não para de comer" O pior de tudo que ele esta certo, mas não quer dizer que...  
"Não Luka... Eu só estou comendo besteira demais"  
"Sem contar que seu humor muda de um minuto para o outro" Isso é verdade, Luka continuou "Você não está mais tomando a pílula e faz algum tempo que não usamos camisinha"  
Fiquei pensando por um tempo, tentando fazer as contas pra saber exatamente quando foi a ultima vez que fiquei menstruada.  
"Abby, quer que eu vá à farmácia agora eu compre um teste?"  
"Não Luka, você ainda está doente e está muito frio lá fora... e... eu não estou grávida" Tento convencer a mim mesma sobre isso, me levantando do chão e ligo a torneira para tomar banho. Luka ficou parado no banheiro me olhando, e tenho que confessar que novamente meu humor mudou. Deixei a torneira aberta e vou ao quarto para pegar minha roupa, tentando fugir daquela situação.  
"Abby..." Sinto as mãos dele puxar meu braço e me envolver em um abraço,acabo deixando as roupas caírem de minhas mãos,e me aperto em seus braços... Sem perceber eu já estava chorando, deixando todas minhas lagrimas caírem e me afundando em seu abraço. Ele começou a fazer cafuné em minha cabeça e com a outra mão continuava a me abraçar.   
"Shhh, fica calma, hoje no county você pede a Susan para fazer um exame de sangue e então veremos se a nossa menininha está ai dentro, okay?" Não consigo parar de chorar, mas acho que agora não estou chorando de medo, e sim de emoção. Não sei por que ainda tenho medo de alguma coisa, Luka não me deixa fraquejar, e sei que ele sempre estará ao meu lado. Ele levanta minha cabeça e enxuga minhas lágrimas, esboço um sorriso.  
"Não quero ver você chorando, não precisa ter medo... Não é isso que nós queríamos?" Concordo com a cabeça, mas ainda acho que está cedo demais.  
"Luka, preciso tomar banho... A água está ligada" Falo tentando sair, pois daqui já vejo a cortina de fumaça se formar no banheiro  
"Não antes de ver um sorriso nesse rosto lindo" Dou um sorriso pequeno, e ele beija minha testa. "Te amo e sempre estarei com você" Abaixo minha cabeça novamente e levanto rapidamente, sorrindo para ele. Como pode eu me sentir tão segura e tão feliz perto dele? "Também te amo" Ele me beijou apaixonadamente, passando nesse beijo tudo aquilo que eu precisava.  
"Luka, vou tomar banho agora!" Disse me separando do beijo.  
"Está melhor? Quer que eu te ajude?"  
"Melhor não, por que você foi me ajudar a tomar banho e olha como você ficou" Disse gargalhando e indo para o banheiro.

Luka's POV

Deito na cama novamente esperando-a acabar seu banho, caso ela se sinta mal novamente estarei aqui. Gostaria de poder estar com ela lá, mas talvez seja melhor ela ficar sozinha por um tempo. Sei que Joe ainda esta muito pequeno e que mais um filho ficaria um pouco mais apertado... Mas a gente sempre dá um jeito.

Escutei a porta do banheiro abrir e Abby se aproximando da cama com uma expressão um pouco melhor, mas ainda com os olhos vermelhos,sinal de que chorou.  
"Esta melhor?" Disse me levantando e ajudando-a deitar-se na cama.  
"Estou sim..." Abby sorriu pra mim e me deitei ao seu lado, virado pra ela.  
"Luka" Abby disse olhando pro teto, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos "Você não acha que está muito cedo?"  
"Abby, nunca é cedo para nada..."  
"Mas... Nem casamos ainda"  
"Quando Joe nasceu também não éramos e do mesmo modo somos felizes certo?"  
"Somos e muito" Abby disse virando para mim com um sorriso no rosto, e uma lágrima caiu de seu rosto.  
"E, além disso, em breve iremos casar... pode ser até hoje se você quiser!" Ela riu pra mim, parecia que estava mais aliviada. Ela aconchegou-se em meu corpo e colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura, repousei minha mão sobre sua barriga e comecei a acariciar.  
Um sorriso foi formando-se em meu rosto, um sorriso que não consegui evitar. Só de pensar em outro filho com Abby ele aparecia insistentemente  
"Uma princesinha com o seu rostinho... Seu sorriso..."  
"Luka?"  
Eu me virei para olhá-la e me deparei com seu olhar, ela estava assustada apesar de tudo. O que eu podia fazer pra ela não se sentir assim?!  
"Unh?"  
"Tem certeza que ainda quer se casar comigo?" Ela me falou em tom de brincadeira "Porque você sabe, eu sou um pouco... Difícil"  
"Um pouco tem certeza?" Eu ri pra ela que me deu um leve tapa nos ombros. Não importa se nosso bebe vira agora ou não, o que tenho com Abby é muito forte e tenho certeza que quando chegar a hora de termos outro filho ele será muito amada como Joe é,e vamos juntos construir o nosso futuro


	19. Chapter 19

Luka dirigia até o hospital, e tentava puxar assunto com Abby, que estava ainda triste e ele ainda podia ver algumas lagrimas escorrendo.  
"Abby, não gosto de te ver assim!" Ele tentava falar com ela, mas não adiantava, ela não respondia e chorava mais ainda.  
Luka parou o carro no estacionamento, e antes que a Abby saísse andando sozinha, ele parou na frente dela, a abraçando.  
"Abby, pare de chorar! Você vai entrar no hospital agora, e vai pedir pra Susan fazer um exame de sangue okay?" Luka disse passando a mão na cabeça dela.  
"Desculpa... é que... eu não consigo parar" Ela disse limpando as lágrimas, e tirando da bolsa um óculos escuros.  
"Eu sei, é normal... vamos... melhore essa carinha e de um sorriso" Luka disse sorrindo para ela.  
Eles seguiram para o hospital de mãos dadas e logo na porta já foram recebidos por dois traumas.  
"Luka, Abby... Venham ajudar aqui! Acidente de carro envolvendo cinco pessoas... mais dois estão chegando e um morreu no local" Pratt os chamou, e eles foram correndo ajudar.

Depois de um tempo, atendendo os traumas que chegaram Abby e Susan saíram da sala de trauma  
"Você e o Luka brigaram?" Susan falou derrepente enquanto caminhavam para o lounge. Abby a olhou espantada "Não, não. Porque você acha isso?"  
"'Porque você chegou com uma cara péssima e parece que andou chorando. E pelo que conheço de você..."  
Abby a olhou por um instante e percebeu que não adiantava tentar esconder nada dela "Okay" Ela se deu por vencida "Preciso da sua ajuda"  
Susan a olhou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios "Precisa de ajuda em assuntos sexuais?" Ela levantou e abaixou as sobrancelhas  
"Não Susan... lógico que não" Abby deu uma gargalhada  
Susan revirou os olhos sorrindo também "Eu sei que não, só queria ver um sorriso em seu rosto..."  
As duas se olharam por um instante e logo a expressão de Abby ficou novamente triste, ela respirou fundo "Sabe, o que é..."  
"Ahhh ! Saquei,você quer..."  
"Um exame de gravidez" Abby completou.  
Susan ficou um segundo sem entender, mas logo sua expressão mudou "Isso é ótimo Abby!" Ela estava feliz "Pelo menos esse eu vou poder ver nascer"  
"Susan, não sei se é à hora certa..." Abby deixou uma lágrima escorrer "Eu e o Luka estávamos numa fase tão boa, e sem contar que ainda nem nos casamos"  
"Quando você engravidou do Joe, não me lembro de você preocupada em ter ou não se casado..."  
Abby apenas a olhou, Susan pegou no braço dela e as duas sentaram no sofá "Do que você ta com medo?"  
"Eu não sei..." Ela deu uma pausa "É um aperto no coração... Não sei explicar" Abby gesticulava enquanto falava "Não sei se é a hora certa pra mais um bebe"  
"O que o Luka pensa disso?"  
"Ele esta... Radiante" Ela sorriu "Fica fazendo planos, fala de como seria bom uma menininha"  
"Então Abby... Aproveita" Ela pegou nas mãos dela "Não deixa que um medo bobo estrague um ótimo momento da vida de vocês"  
Abby ficou calada por um instante "Você tem razão" Ela levantou-se "Acho que estou um pouco neurótica" Ela sorriu  
"Vamos fazer o teste?" Susan levantou também, juntas subiram para fazer o exame de sangue.

Quando Abby desceu estava com a expressão mais aliviada e feliz. Luka foi ao seu encontro quando a viu andando distraída com Susan  
"Você esta bem? Te procurei pelo PS,estava preocupado"  
"Esta tudo bem" Sorrindo ela passou a mão em seu rosto "Fui fazer o teste de gravidez" Ela deu um selinho nele "Fiz o exame agora... daqui a pouco saberemos" Ela deu um sorriso de ansiedade. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um instante, quando Kerry interrompeu pedindo ajuda em mais um trauma que estava chegando.  
"Luka, Abby... venham ajudar aqui" Kerry gritou.  
"Okay vamos trabalhar!" Luka sorriu beijando a testa de Abby, e os dois correram para ajudar no trauma.  
Aquela tarde estava sendo super movimentada, muitos traumas e sem tempo para descanso. 3 horas depois, Susan chamou Abby para elas irem buscar o resultado do exame de sangue.  
"Ai Susan, olha como eu estou tremendo!" Abby disse mostrando a mão para Susan enquanto elas esperavam o elevador.  
"Fica calma... você não quer chamar o Luka?"  
"Não, quero fazer surpresa!" Abby disse com um sorriso no rosto e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Susan e Abby se dirigiram até a sala de resultado de exames juntas.  
"Abigail Lockhart?" A mulher entregou a ela o exame.  
"Ai Sue, não quero abrir!" Abby apertou o envelope contra seu peito.  
"Abre logo Abby, vai!" Susan disse ansiosa.  
"Ta, calma..." Abby rasgou o envelope, pegou a folha e começou a ler, e enquanto lia lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto.  
"E ai, tirou a duvida?!"


	20. Chapter 20

Luka acabou seu plantão e foi para o Ike's onde achava que Abby estaria. Quando chegou ao bar foi logo procurando por ela, avistou ela de longe com dois homens, eles falavam alto, davam risadas e bebiam. Luka foi ao encontro dela e a pegou pelo braço tentando tira-la de lá.  
"Abby vamos embora"  
Ela olhou para ele e começou a rir, ela estava bêbada.  
"Você... você" Ela voltou a rir "Tem que conhecer meus novos amigos" Ela falou apontando para dois homens que estavam de frente a ela  
"Agora" Ele falou impaciente  
"Então... você é o noivo" Um dos homens falou com ar de deboche olhando Luka de cima a baixo  
"Abby, AGORA!" Ele tirou da carteira uma nota de 20 dólares, colocou em cima do balcão e a puxou para que eles fossem embora  
"Hey vai com calma amigo" O outro homem falou colocando a mão no ombro de Luka.  
Luka se virou e os encarou, a paciência dele já estava acabando  
"Ao menos deixa ela beber com a gente a saideira" Ele falou com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto,fazendo o sangue de Luka ferver.Ele deu um passo a frente encarando o rapaz,mas parou quando sentiu a mão de Abby segurando a sua,ele olhou pra ela e respirou fundo.Os dois saíram do bar sem nada a dizer,Abby andava apoiada em Luka.No caminho até em casa ele não falou sequer uma palavra,enquanto Abby ria algumas vezes ou o encarava a rua.  
Luka estacionou seu carro e deu a volta e pegou Abby pelo braço, sua expressão não era uma das melhores então ela ficou calada ate subirem ao apartamento. Ao entrar no apartamento ele viu que Mirian estava no sofá, ela levantou e foi até ele  
"Boa noite Dr. Kovac"  
"Boa noite"  
"Bom, eu vou indo que já esta tarde,Joe esta no quarto dormindo" Ela sorriu pra ele que concordou com a cabeça,pegou sua blusa e parou quando viu Abby entrando mas preferiu não fazer comentários, despediu-se dela e foi embora.  
Luka que estava do outro lado da sala foi até Abby e a pegou pelo braço levando-a consigo  
"Luka... Esta me machucando" Ela balbuciou, ele soltou um pouco o braço dela, mas continuaram caminhando ate o banheiro. Chegando lá, ele ligou o chuveiro e colocou ela embaixo dele, Abby tentou resistir, mas foi em vão. A água fria começou a escorrer sobre seu corpo e junto com ela as lagrimas de Abby  
"Abby... me diz .. porque você fez isso?" Ele disse sério aumentou o tom de voz no final. Mas ela não respondia, apenas chorava de cabeça baixa. "Diga Abby, você tem tudo, tem uma família, tem um bom trabalho... e... você tem a mim!" Ele respirou fundo, ainda estava bravo com ela, com tudo "O que você quer mais? Estamos vivendo uma fase maravilhosa, temos um filho lindo e agora vamos nos casar" Ela olhou pra ele envergonhada "Você esta grávida não podia ter feito isso" Ele alterou o tom da voz  
"Eu não estou grávida" Ela gritou  
Luka ficou apenas olhando pra ela, toda a raiva que ele estava sentindo foi se esvaindo, e naquele momento ele percebeu que o que ela precisava era dele, do seu apoio e do seu amor. Foi até ela a vendo chorar e sem se importar com a água que caia ele a abraçou, minutos se passaram sem nenhum se mover do abraço. Ao sentir que ela estava com frio ele se afastou um pouco pegando uma toalha, ele a enrolou e saíram do banheiro. Luka retirou com cuidado a roupa molhada, secou lentamente o seu corpo e seus cabelos, pegou roupas secas para ambos e depois de vesti-la trocou de roupa também. Abby ainda com os olhos vermelhos e um pouco inchados, mal conseguia olhar nos olhos dele, de repente sentiu uma necessidade de colocar tudo pra fora e correu ate o banheiro. Ajoelhada sentiu novamente as mãos de Luka apoiando-a, ele fazia carinhos nas costas dela sem dizer nada, depois de vomitar ela se sentiu um pouco melhor, ele a ajudou a se levantar, apoiada pelos braços dele foi para o quarto. Luka a sentou na cama  
"Eu vou pegar uma bromoprida e fazer um chá pra você" Abby apenas balançou a cabeça concordando, sentia vergonha por estar naquela situação, estava arrependida pelo que tinha feito. Luka não demorou a voltar, não queria deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo, sabia o quanto ela estava frágil e que precisava dele.  
Luka voltou trazendo o bromoprida, dipirona e uma xícara de chá quente, Abby estava sentada com a cabeça baixa brincando com as mãos. Ele sentou a sua frente e lhe entregou o remédio, ela tomou com calma.  
"Abby?" Ele pegou das mãos dela a xícara e a fez encará-lo "Você esta se sentindo melhor?" Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando. Ele subiu na cama e sentou atrás dela puxando ela pra junto de si, passando as mãos em sua cabeça "Vai ficar tudo bem" Ela não conteve as lagrimas que insistiam em cair, virou pra ele e o abraçou. Ficaram alguns instantes abraçados ate que Luka sentiu que ela estava mais calma, deitou na cama e a cobriu, ele chegou bem perto dela ate que sua testa ficasse junto à dela, enquanto isso alisava os seus cabelos docemente.  
"Desculpa..." Ela cochichou. Ele inclinou-se e a beijou docemente nos lábios. Ela sorriu um pouco e virou se aconchegando nos braços de Luka, ele a abraçou bem forte esperando ela dormir.


	21. Chapter 21

"Até quando você vai me olhar desse jeito?"  
Ele apenas olhou pra ela e em seguida baixou a cabeça. Ficaram em silencio por um tempo, ela sabia que ele estava chateado pela noite anterior e ela se sentia culpada por deixá-lo assim.  
"Eu me senti mal por vê-la daquele jeito"  
"Eu sei..." Ela falou em um sussurro  
Pela primeira vez durante toda a conversa ele olha nos olhos dela  
"Eu não gosto de te ver daquele jeito Abby"  
"Luka..."  
"Por quê?... Só me diz por que"  
Ela desviou o olhar, era difícil olhar pra ele e contar que foi fraca, que estava insegura... Com medo  
"Me desculpa..."  
"Abby..." Ele levantou-se da cama e foi em direção a porta  
"Eu tive medo..."  
Ele virou-se para olhá-la, ela estava com a cabeça baixa evitando o olhar dele. Ele aproximou-se dela, sentado ele pegou em suas mãos  
"Eu estava insegura..." Ela olhou pra ele "Estava tudo tão perfeito... que..." Ela fez uma pausa, Luka permanecia calado. Ela respirou fundo e continuou "Isso me assusta..."  
"O que?" Ele a olhou  
"Tudo isso Luka... Eu tenho medo de estragar tudo... De..."  
Ele a interrompeu e pegou em seu queixo a fazendo olhar em seus olhos  
"Nós estamos juntos Abby... Vamos fazer isso juntos..."  
Ela concordou com a cabeça. Luka inclinou-se e lhe deu um beijo doce...  
"Você estava tão feliz... Não queria decepcioná-lo"   
Luka abaixou a cabeça "Me desculpa"  
Abby o olhou sem entender, Luka levantou a cabeça "Não queria que você se sentisse pressionada..."  
"Luka..." Ele a interrompeu "Eu sei que me empolgo e que te pressionei, mas quero que saiba que..." Ele a olhou nos olhos "Não me importa quando iremos ter outro filho, o que eu quero é te ver feliz" Ela esboçou um sorriso e passou a mão suavemente em seu rosto, inclinou-se devagar e lhe deu um beijo. Afastaram-se ao ouvir o choro de Joe  
"Deixa que eu vou" Luka levantou-se e foi ate o quarto dele

Luka voltou com Joe em seu colo encostando a cabecinha em seu ombro. Abby sorriu ao ver as únicas pessoas que mais importavam para ela, e naquele momento ao vê-los juntos teve a certeza que era feliz.  
Ele se aproximou e entregou Joe á ela, ela pegou em uma mãozinha dele e com a outra ele mexia nos cabelos da Abby, ela sorriu pra Luka que olhava admirando a cena  
"Você tem certeza que ainda quer casar comigo?"  
"Eu sempre tive certeza"  
"Mesmo com todas minhas alterações, meu mau humor..." Ela começou a gesticular e ele a calou com um beijo "Eu me apaixonei por você, do jeito que você é" Ela o olhou e ele continuou "Me apaixonei pela Abby que roubou um beijo meu, pela Abby que foi ao meu apartamento, que se tornou mãe do meu filho e pela Abby mulher da minha vida"  
Abby não conseguiu conter as lagrimas que acumularam em seus olhos, era maravilhoso poder ouvir isso dele, ela tentou falar, dizer que sentia o mesmo, mas as palavras pareciam não querer sair, gesticulava e sempre engasgava e recomeçava  
"Eu amo você Luka" Ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela "Obrigada por sempre estar comigo, me..." Ela respirou fundo "Por me amar"  
Ele se aproximou e beijou sua testa "Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso"Ela sussurrou, ele foi descendo ate chegar aos lábios, o beijo sincero que expressava o que estavam sentindo. Separaram-se ao sentirem a mãozinha do Joe tentando pegar no queixo de Abby, eles olharam para o seu pequeno filho e Luka disse "Ta com ciúmes da mamãe huh?" Ele pegou Joe no colo e começou a beijá-lo.  
Abby pegou na mão de Joe e disse "Você é o homenzinho da mamãe" Ela beijou a mão dele e olhou pra Luka "E você é meu meninão" Eles riram "Vocês são os homenzinhos da mamãe" Ela riu


	22. Chapter 22

Duas semanas já haviam se passado, e eles nem se lembravam mais do havia acontecido. E naquele dia haviam decidido curtir o dia de folga em cidadezinha perto de Chicago.  
"Abby acorda... vai ficar tarde para gente ir!" Luka tentava acordá-la, e ela por sua vez sempre fazendo manha pra levantar "Eu já coloquei gasolina e calibrei os pneus... Tudo pronto para pegarmos estrada" Ele dizia animado achando que ela estava prestando atenção, quando olhou e viu que ela ainda estava de olhos fechados se aproximou e assoprou no seu ouvido.  
"Oww..." Ela acordou assustada "Antigamente você era mais carinhoso para me acordar" Ela fez bico  
"Acordou?" Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios, olhando para ela.  
"Acho que sim..." Ela falava ainda sonolenta, se acostumando com a claridade.  
"Vamos acordando, ficando disposta porque hoje é o nosso dia de folga!" Ele estava muito empolgado, parecia um adolescente esperando a viagem de formatura, ele sentou na cama ao lado dela  
"Ah não Luka, me deixa dormir mais" Ela se virou e aconchegou no peito dele  
"Mas nós não estávamos querendo ir para Naperville?"  
"Aham, mas ainda está muito cedo!" Ela fazia de tudo para voltar a dormir.  
"Cedo? Você quer chegar lá de tarde e não aproveitar nada? Não, Não, pode levantando" Ele suspendia seu corpo, para que ela levantasse também.  
"Okay levantei" Ela sentou na cama, mas logo fechou os olhos e deitou novamente  
"Ah não Abby, levanta! Ou será que vou ter que fazer cosquinha?" Luka disse colocando a mão na barriga dela, ameaçando fazer cosquinha.  
"Nããão... paraaaa Luka" Ela tentava fugir das cosquinhas dele, e acabou caindo da cama. "Luka... olha o que você fez!" Ela disse tentando se levantar, Luka não conseguia parar de rir.  
"Não fiz nada..." Ele se fez de inocente "Você que caiu"  
Ela lançou um olhar matador pra ele "Vai ter volta"

Abby foi ao banheiro tomar banho, enquanto Luka acordava Joe e lhe dava banho. Ele colocou em uma bolsa algumas peças de roupa de frio para o Joe, já a cidade aonde eles iriam é mais fria que Chicago.  
"Luka, arrumou as coisas do Joe?" Abby disse pegando sua bolsa e o casaco.  
"Peguei, esta tudo no carro" Luka colocava Joe na cadeirinha.  
"Okay, então... Esta tudo pronto. Vamos?"  
A viagem estava sendo tranqüila, Luka parou uma vez para trocarem Joe e para comer alguma coisa, seguiram viagem tranquilamente, a vigem era curta, duas horas mais ou menos.Joe não reclamou sequer uma vez  
Luka e Abby estavam animados e felizes, foram conversando e tentando cantar as musicas que passava na rádio, Joe se divertia com as caretas de sua mãe.  
Depois de 2 horas de viagem, chegaram a Naperville. Logo de inicio, Abby ficou em encantada com a cidade.  
"Luka, essa cidade é linda!" Ela disse abaixando a janela do carro, e pegando a máquina para tirar foto.  
"Eu disse... e você ainda não viu nada!"  
Abby estranhou "Você já tinha vindo aqui?"  
"Já... Uma só vez!"  
"Com quem?" Ela não conseguiu evitar o ciúme.  
"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes" Ele a olhou e sorriu "Vim sozinho, quando nos separamos,fiquei perdido, sem rumo... li que era uma ótima cidade para relaxar e esquecer os problemas, então resolvi vir."  
"E foi bom ter vindo?" Ela falou fazendo um biquinho triste.  
"Não, porque mais saudade ainda eu senti de você!" Ele e a olhou de relance vendo um enorme sorriso aparecer nos lábios dela, ele estacionou o carro.  
"Mas agora estamos juntos e vamos aproveitar esse dia juntos com o nosso filho." Ela disse colocando a mão em seu rosto, ele segurou a mão dela e a beijou docemente nos lábios, se separaram lentamente sorrindo, foram interrompidos por Joe que tentava falar.  
"Papa... mama" Ele ergueu os pequenos bracinhos pedindo colo, Luka e Abby saíram do carro e Joe começou a bater as perninhas e ameaçando chorar  
"Calma meu amor, mamãe já vai tirar você daí" Abby abriu a porta e tirou o cinto do Joe, enquanto Luka pegava no porta-malas o carrinho dele.  
Luka pegou Abby pela mão e juntos conduziam o carrinho de Joe, passeavam pela calçada, ele mostrava a ela os principais pontos turísticos da cidade. As pessoas eram sempre simpáticas com eles, Luka ficava feliz em poder mostrar tudo, a cada parada ele fazia um comentário como se já conhecesse a cidade há muito tempo, e Abby por sua vez registrava tudo em sua maquina fotográfica, e sempre pedia a alguém que tirasse foto dos três juntos.  
A felicidade estava estampada no rosto do Luka e principalmente de Abby, depois de todo problema que enfrentou que a cada dia tinha mais certeza que ele sempre estaria com ela, e ela nunca mais ficaria sozinha.


	23. Chapter 23

"Você não esta com fome?" Luka perguntou olhando no relógio "São quase uma hora"  
"Podemos almoçar agora, faz um bom tempo desde a ultima mamadeira do Joe"  
"Então vamos comer, conheço um ótimo restaurante" Ele pegou na mão dela e com a outra ele empurrava o carrinho de Joe "Tenho certeza que você vai gostar"  
Luka os levou em um pequeno restaurante, agradável, acolhedor e que servia a melhor comida da cidade  
Enquanto a comida não chegava eles iam conversando e dando papinha ao pequeno Joe

Após o almoço Luka os levou para conhecer o parque, não era grande como o de Chicago, mas trazia um conforto maior. Ele sentou embaixo de uma árvore e Abby recostou sua cabeça em seu peito, deixaram Joe brincar na grama com alguns brinquedos  
O braço de Luka estava envolta da cintura de Abby, ele beijava sua cabeça e conversava com ela, aproveitando a paz e a beleza do lugar sem tirar os olhos de Joe que engatinhava pra perto de outra arvore  
"Joe esta crescendo tão rápido" Abby falou olhando ternamente para o filho  
"Parece que foi ontem que você me deu a noticia que estava grávida"  
"E que você ficou parado sem reação" Abby olhou pra ele e sorriu  
"Não houve uma preparação psicológica" Ele caçoou dela, Abby sorriu, mas depois ficou séria  
"Em pensar que eu pensei em fazer aquilo" Ela voltou a olhar Joe, com um olhar triste.  
"Não pense nisso" Luka sabia sobre o que ela estava falando e queria apagar da memória dela toda aquela história do aborto "O importante é que você tomou a decisão certa, não pense mais nisso. Pense nos momentos felizes que tivemos"  
Luka segurou em seu rosto, e a fez olhar para ele, em seguida a beijou delicadamente nos lábios, ficaram se beijando até serem surpreendidos por Joe que tentava dar seus primeiros passos.  
"Luka... ele está andando" Abby sorria, abrindo os braços para Joe. "Vem meu amor, vem com a mamãe" Joe aos poucos ia andando até ela, enquanto Luka pegou a câmera que estava na bolsa e começou a tirar foto ele exibia um enorme sorriso ao ver que seu pequeno garoto dava os primeiros passos.  
Joe não agüentou e caiu sentado na grama gargalhando. Os dois foram ate ele e o levantaram sorrindo, dando beijos estalados na bochecha de Joe

Eles colocaram Joe sentado na grama outra vez, e ficaram observando Joe brincar com os brinquedinhos, sem dar uma palavra, até que Luka quebrou o silêncio.  
"Temos que começar a preparar o nosso casamento."  
"É, eu estava pensando nisso hoje." Ela disse olhando para ele "Acho que já noivamos demais" Ela riu um pouco e voltou a olhar Joe  
"Aonde você quer casar?" Ele perguntou apoiando o queixo em sua cabeça.  
"Em Chicago mesmo, quero uma coisa simples, só com nossos amigos" Luka concordou com a cabeça "Apesar de que casar nessa cidade não ia ser nada mal." Ela voltou a olhá-lo com os olhos brilhando.  
"Você quer?"   
"Aqui é lindo, mas é longe..." Ela falou com uma carinha triste.  
"Quem realmente gostar da gente, virá" Ele disse tentando animá-la "E se realmente é o seu desejo, será aqui"  
Um enorme sorriso se formou no rosto dela "Eu posso ver alguns lugares na internet certo?!" Ela começou a se empolgar,seus olhos brilhavam  
"E eu vou ver a nossa lua de mel, que será totalmente surpresa"  
"E você já tem alguma idéia?" Ela estava curiosa  
"Aham" Ele disse com um sorriso safado no rosto "É um lugar que tenho certeza que você vai adorar!"  
"Se bem que...!" Ela falou pensativa "Se a cama for boa, pra que sair do hotel?" Ela gargalhou, e ele a abraçou forte, dando leves beijos em seu pescoço  
"Luka... não começa a me provocar" Ela tentava fazê-lo parar. "Luka, olha o Joe, nós estamos em uma praça" Ela tentou dizer em um tom de apreensão, mas ela estava gostando dos beijos no pescoço "Okay, já sei o que você quer"  
"Ah sabe? O que?" Ele disse em seu ouvido  
"Não posso dizer, o Joe vai escutar!"  
"Não vai não, ele esta brincando... diz no meu ouvido" Ele sorria maliciosamente  
"Só digo algumas palavras" Ela tentava brincar com ele  
"E quais?" Ele estava adorando provocá-la  
"Hoje à noite"   
"Okay..." Ele disse com um sorriso safado e dando uma mordida de leve em sua orelha.  
Os dois ficaram ali, observando Joe brincar com seus brinquedinhos por alguns minutos, mas Joe de tanto brincar, já estava ficando com sono, e isso era sinal que já tinham que retornar a Chicago.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dois dias depois...**

Já estava de noite quando Abby chegou em casa, deixou suas coisas na sala e foi ate o quarto de Joe,mas ele não estava.Ela então foi ate seu quarto imaginando que Joe estaria com Luka,mas para sua surpresa Luka estava sozinho  
"Onde esta o Joe?" Ela falou preocupada, Luka sorriu e falou calmamente  
"Não vem me dar um beijo?"  
"Luka..." Ela estava ficando brava "Onde esta o Joe?"  
"Não precisa se preocupar" Ele se levantou e foi ate ela "Ele esta com a Susan" Luka deu um selinho nela, Abby ficou sem reação por um instante tentando digerir a informação  
"E porque ele esta com a Susan?" Ela olhou pra ele e só agora percebeu que ele estava usando apenas o roupão amarrado com um laço frouxo.  
Ele pegou na mão dela e a fez se sentar na cama, ele sentou atrás dela  
"Porque ela quis nos dar um... presentinho" Ele começou a massagear as costas dela  
"Então..."  
"Ficaremos sozinhos ate amanha à tarde" Ele completou e começou a beijar o pescoço dela  
"Acho... que... eu... deveria tomar... um banho"  
"Podemos fazer isso mais tarde" Ele disse com um sorriso deliciosamente malicioso "Você me prometeu isso, e eu quero cobrar"  
Ele afastou os cabelos dela e começou a beijar sua nuca, Abby ia se entregando a cada beijo, cada toque dele...  
Luka deslizou sua mão ate a barriga dela e começou a desabotoar a blusa, Abby inclinou sua cabeça para trás e ele a beijou. Ela se desvencilhou do beijo  
"Eu realmente preciso de um banho"  
Mas antes que ela pudesse chegar ao banheiro Luka a puxou pelo braço e a encostou na parede, olhando nos seus olhos e com uma incrível rapidez ele rasgou a blusa dela, fazendo cair todos os botões de uma só vez  
"Você vai me pagar por isso"  
"Eu pago qualquer coisa pra ver você sem ela"  
Abby não escondeu a expressão de espanto, mas não houve tempo para conversa, Luka a puxou pela cintura e a jogou na cama caindo por cima dela.  
"Quem é você e o que fez com meu marido?"  
Ele começou a beijar seus lábios e mordiscar seu queixo, ele se ajoelhou com ela ainda por baixo dele e começou a tirar a calça que ela vestia,jogou a calça dela longe e colocou uma das mãos na nuca dela puxando-a para poder beijá-la. Ainda ajoelhado começou a passar a mão por entre as coxas de Abby, com o joelho afastou suas pernas e inclinou perto de sua cabeça, sussurrando e seu ouvido algumas palavras, alternando com algumas mordiscadas  
Seguiu beijando seu pescoço até chegar aos seios, à respiração dela foi ficando mais pesada conforme Luka intensificava as caricias. Sua respiração falhou ao sentir a boca dele descendo até onde ele queria, Luka fazia movimentos circulares com a língua arrancando cada vez mais gemidos roucos e abafados dela. Luka sorriu ao ver o rosto dela, Abby ainda se contorcia de prazer e ele percorreu novamente o caminho que tinha feito minutos atrás para alcançar a boca dela mais uma vez.  
Luka se posicionou em cima dela, Abby afastou os joelhos e os dobrou para recebê-lo, ele a beijou e encaixou seu quadril nos dela, começando a fazer movimentos lentos. Aos poucos eles foram aumentando assim como os arranhões nas costas de Luka.  
Abby mordia o ombro dele enquanto e soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer, Luka mordia seu lábio inferior e alternava os movimentos.  
Os beijos eram intensos, as caricias provocantes... Abby segurava com uma das mãos a cabeça dele tentando intensificar ainda mais os movimentos e com a outra ela apertava a ponta do lençol.  
Ela sentiu seu corpo estremecer e depois relaxar...  
Luka caiu ao seu lado na cama com um enorme sorriso no rosto, puxou ela para junto de si e beijou sua cabeça, ela se encaixou nos braços dele e fechou os olhos. Os corpos estavam suados de prazer e um sorriso de satisfação permanecia no rosto de Luka.  
Ele começou a fazer carinhos na cabeça dela, ela resolveu retribuir...


	25. Chapter 25

Abby chegou em casa após seu plantão,já era tarde da noite,Luka a esperava na sala "Hey"Ela largou a bolsa em um dos sofás e foi ate ele lhe dando um beijo "O que você esta fazendo acordado ainda?"  
"Estava te esperando" Ele sorriu e lhe deu outro beijo, Abby se acomodou melhor no sofá e pegou na mão do Luka fazendo carinho.  
"Como foi o plantão hoje?" Ele se virou para olhá-la.  
"Cansativo" Ela sorriu  
"Então toma um banho enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para você comer" Ele disse fazendo carinho no rosto dela.  
"Okay... e o Joe já dormiu tem muito tempo?"  
"Não muito, ficamos assistindo futebol e ele acabou adormecendo"  
"Own... Meus garotões fazendo programa de homem huh?" Ela sorriu e o beijou novamente, dessa vez com mais vontade.  
Luka se afastou um pouco, ficando ainda bem próximo do rosto dela "Eu estava com saudades do seu beijo" Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior  
"Saudade é?" Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso malicioso  
"Uhum" Ele se aproximou mais e deu uma leve mordida nos lábios dela  
"Então vou matar sua saudade" Ela sorriu grande e o beijou com paixão.  
O tempo foi passando e eles continuaram no sofá, se beijando e fazendo carinhos um no outro.  
"Esta com fome?" Luka se afastou um pouco dela, encarando-a com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.  
Ela fingiu pensar por um momento e em seguida deu uma gargalhada, Luka ficou um pouco confuso e riu também.  
Abby se levantou "Eu vou tomar um banho" ela esticou o braço e pegou na mão do Luka "E adoraria se você fizesse um dos seus deliciosos sanduíches pra mim"  
Ele deu uma gargalhada e se levantou ficando bem próximo a ela "O que eu ganho com isso huh?"  
Abby piscou pra ele dando um belo sorriso e o beijou nos lábios "Volto em 20 minutos"

Vinte minutos depois Abby desceu, ela ainda estava de roupão e com os cabelos presos em um coque. Foi em direção a cozinha onde Luka estava lavando a louça, ela se aproximou por trás e o abraçou.  
"Você deveria colocar sua camisa, pode ficar resfriado novamente" Ela deu alguns beijos nas costas nuas de Luka enquanto ele terminava de lavar os pratos.  
"Fiz o seu sanduíche, esta em cima da mesa" Ele falou sem se virar. Abby ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um ultimo beijo, dessa vez no pescoço dele.  
Abby sentou e começou a comer, enquanto comia conversava com Luka sobre o que tinha acontecido no dia e sobre Joe e como cada dia ele aprendia uma coisa nova. Após arrumar tudo Luka sentou-se de frente a ela com uma caneca de café.  
"Joe comeu os legumes que a Miriam tinha deixado?" Abby falou, em seguida deu um gole no suco que Luka havia preparado para ela  
"Uhum, ele comeu tudo" Luka sorriu satisfeito "Comigo ele sempre come tudo" Luka riu da expressão da Abby fez, pois sabia que ela ficava um pouco irritava porque quando ela dava comida para o Joe, ele sempre fazia manha e Luka que o convencia a comer.  
"Ele só come com o paizão" Luka zombou dela  
"Seu bobo" Ela jogou o pano em cima dele "Não fique se achando não"

Eles subiram pro quarto, mas antes passaram no quarto do Joe para ver se ele estava dormindo bem. Já no quarto do casal, Abby vestia sua camisola enquanto ele a observava da cama. Ela sentiu o olhar dele sobre ela então se virou, ela já o conhecia bem demais pra saber quando ele queria lhe dizer algo.  
"Já tem um tempo que quero conversar com você"  
Abby concordou com a cabeça,no fundo ela sabia do que se tratava,foi ate a cama e sentou-se de frente a ele  
"Nosso casamento"  
Ela sorriu e se virou "Bom, temos que fazer os preparativos" aconchegou-se um pouco a ele, não demorou a Luka entender o que ela queria.  
"Temos muita coisa pra resolver" Ela suspirou.  
"Arrependida?" Ele brincou com ela enquanto abaixava a alça da camisola.  
Ela revirou os olhos sorrindo, queria brincar um pouco com ele, mas por algum motivo ela disse apenas a verdade "Sem duvida foi à melhor decisão que eu tomei"  
Luka sorriu grande e em um impulso beijou seu rosto, Abby riu e caiu sobre a cama, ele ficou por cima dela "Me promete uma coisa?" Abby balançou a cabeça confirmando.  
"Promete que nós vamos ficar juntos pra sempre?" Ela retribuiu o sorriso e fez um carinho no rosto dele "Eu prometo"


End file.
